Much To Do About Nothing
by Eternal Procrastinator
Summary: With all the drama and shenanigans that's happening behind the scenes, who needs the play? - AU -
1. In Which There is Prepping

**In Which There is Prepping**

-.-

"Is everyone here yet?"

"If you mean everyone but Shikamaru, then yeah, pretty much."

Pein paused, his eyes quickly scanning the table. Tenten waved jovially as his eyes briefly landed on her and he refrained from rolling his eyes whilst Neji made no move to hide his. His eyes lingered the longest on Temari, sighing dejectedly at the lack of people who had shown up on time to the meeting.

"Is Gaara not coming?" he asked, grabbing a spare notepad and pulling his script closer.

Temari shook her head apologetically. "He had trouble falling asleep last night and he just managed to do so some time around early morning, dawn at best. I thought it'd be better for him to sleep and tell him everything later."

Pein nodded his agreement. "Alright then. Regardless of whether Shikamaru will arrive or not—"

"He won't," Tenten quipped, leaning back effortlessly onto the hind legs of her chair, arms crossing leisurely behind her head. "Knowing him, he's probably still sleeping and will still be sleeping when this meeting ends."

Pein sighed, head falling forward to drop into his open palm, fingers rubbing tired circles into his temples.

"I'll tell him everything later," Temari reassured. Pein could only nod.

"I'm hoping all of you—" He cut himself off as he locked gazes with Tenten briefly and hurriedly amended his words. "—_most_ of you read through the play at least once."

Tenten huffed indignantly, removing her arms from behind her head to cross sulkily under her chest. "I'll have you know that I did read the play. _All _of it."

"The world must be ending," Neji intoned dryly.

Tenten stuck her tongue out at him childishly. "Shut up. I doubt Shikamaru has even gone through the first act."

"I'll get on his ass," Temari sighed, speaking even before Pein could say anything to her as she fished her vibrating phone out of her pocket.

Pein nodded gratefully. "Thank you. Now then, we have our stage manager, set designer—"

"Me," Tenten chirped rather smugly. She made the motion of zipping her lips at Pein's irritated look.

"—lighting designer, sound designer, hair, and assistant director. Do we have any idea who's on costumes, make-up, and props?"

Temari hummed distractedly, fingers flying over the keypad of her phone. Snapping it shut, she turned her attention back to the meeting and flipped through her script, looking for certain things she had scribbled in.

"Ino said she was working on costumes and Kankuro insisted on make-up. I'm not entirely sure, but I think Sasori wanted to work on props?"

"Who's working on hair?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Konan."

"Ooh," she drawled, a teasing lilt to her voice, "your girlfriend."

Pein scowled and Tenten made the motion of zipping her lips yet again, but continued smiling knowingly and waggling her eyebrows at him.

"Enough," he barked. Sighing wearily, he averts his attention to a smirking Temari. "Don't you start with me either."

"Wasn't planning on it," she quipped lightly. "By the way, Ino texted saying she's on her way."

"And Kankuro?"

"Can't come. He has kabuki practice every Saturday."

Pein sighed yet again, finger running through his hair, tugging at the roots in slight frustration. "Make sure he comes to at least one meeting."

"I will make no such promises."

Pein suppressed the oncoming sigh. "Just try. And Tenten."

Tenten glanced up from doodling in the margins of her script, fixing Pein with a curious stare.

"Listen. _Much Ado_ will be set in nineteenth century Italy."

Tenten cocked her head in confusion, lips pursed in thought. "Eighteen hundreds, right?"

"Four years of history and you still don't know?"

Tenten twisted her head around to glare huffily at Neji, the frown marring her face growing deeper the longer he smirked at her. Reaching over, she smacked him sharply against his arm. "You suck Neji, you know that?"

"So you tell me, every single day," he retorted amusedly.

"And so I'll keep telling you, every single day."

Pein tapped his pen in rapid succession against the table, calling everyone's attention back to him. He sent them all a dry glare. Before he could say anything, the door to the lobby flew open, Ino striding in with a disgruntled Shikamaru in tow behind her.

"Sorry we're late," she greeted airily, dropping into an open chair beside Temari, "but Shikamaru is a lot harder to wake than you think."

Pein dropped his head into his open palm and waited until Ino and Shikamaru had settled in before handing Ino a script, recapping everything that had been said prior to their arrival. Ino nodded in understanding, jabbing Shikamaru swiftly in the ribs when she noticed him dozing off. He jerked rather violently, nearly toppling out of his chair. Righting himself, he sent her a scowl. Pein refrained from rolling his eyes.

Once done making sure Ino and Shikamaru were up to speed, he turned back to Tenten.

"I want a set design by the week after read through."

"What?" she squeaked, rocking back forward so that all four legs of her chair were on the floor. "You know that's not possible."

"It's plenty of time," he reasoned.

"Not for her, it's not."

Tenten made a face at Shikamaru. "Like you're one to talk."

"Which reminds me," Pein cut in, "Shikamaru, I want the sound plot done _before_ tech week."

Temari snorted humorlessly. "Feel lucky he gets anything done."

Pein let out a long suffering sigh, fingers rubbing tirelessly at his temple. "Ino, costume designs after talking to Tenten about colors and Neji, light plot a month into rehearsals."

"Am I making costumes by hand?" Ino asked.

"Do you have time?" Pein deadpanned.

"No."

"Exactly. Temari, tell Kankuro to have a general idea of how he wants make-up to look and make sure Gaara knows to be here for the auditions."

"Roger that."

"You need to be there as well."

"To do the bitch work," she mumbled. "Alright."

-.-

Temari sighed, taping down the last edge on the flyer. Stepping back, she surveyed her handiwork, groaning when she realized that the flyer was crooked. Cursing her perfectionist nature, she reached over and undid the tape to fix the paper.

Stepping back once more, she sighed in relief when it was apparent that the flyer was straight. Quickly checking her watch, Temari cursed and sped down the halls to put up the last few flyers, perfection be damned, if she wanted to make the bus or risk waiting a half hour for the next one.

-.-

**It's that time of year again. Auditions for the spring play **_**Much Ado About Nothing**_** are being held in the auditorium after school on Tuesday, December 15 and Wednesday, December 16. Callbacks will be held Thursday, December 17. Stop by the auditorium to sign up for a time. Please prepare a movement piece and a monologue, preferably not from _Much Ado About Nothing_. If you have any questions, please contact Pein, Gaara, or Temari.**

-.-

"You _are_ auditioning for the play, aren't you?"

Sakura popped her head out from her locker, pinning Ino with an incredulous stare, an eyebrow arched in disbelief.

"You really need to ask?"

Ino huffed and held up both her hands in mock surrender. "Just making sure."

Sakura rolled her eyes, slamming her locker shut, leaning her weight against the now closed locker door. Ino followed suit, leaning up against the locker adjacent Sakura and the two of them watched as other students milled about.

"And how excited are you to know that you'll have to be around _him _again?"

Sakura groaned pathetically, letting her head fall back to thump against the locker. Twisting her upper body around, she threw her arms around Ino, moaning pitifully.

"If it wasn't for my love of theatre, I wouldn't find myself within three feet of that place!"

Ino let out a puff of air and patted Sakura's head sympathetically. "You're better off without that jackass."

Sakura's head shot up, eyes wide in horror. Ino angled her head to the side, arching an eyebrow in question. "What?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Ino? You're never nice! Not to me!"

"Excuse you," Ino scoffed indignantly. "I can too be nice to you."

Sakura pulled back, fixing Ino with an incredulous stare.

"So maybe not," she acquiesced. "But I meant what I said. You don't need that jackass."

Sakura hesitated and Ino, after realizing that she wasn't getting a witty remark back, picked up on her friend's uncertainty. Sighing deeply, she slung an arm across Sakura's shoulders, pulling her along down the hall towards the cafeteria.

"You always have a retort to everything I say. What's wrong?"

Sakura mulled through her thoughts, teeth worrying her lips and eyes darting around, never staying in one place, as she tried to figure out how to start. Ino waited, giving her a moment to collect her thoughts and when it became clear that Sakura had no idea how to even start, Ino smacked her lips.

"Okay. I know you still like he-who-shan't-ever-be-called-by-name, but come on," Ino said, removing her arm from Sakura's shoulder and instead linked their arms together. "He dumped you, two months ago, and look at you now. You're doing great without him. Don't second guess it."

Sakura sighed. "I suppose."

"No!"

Sakura jumped at Ino's sharp tone and nearly tripped, righting herself by gripping Ino's arm tighter. Ino yelped.

"Fuck! Sakura!"

"Sorry!"

Sakura offered Ino a sheepish smile, to which she got an eye roll in return. "Klutz. Okay. You've done great without him before and you'll continue to do great without him. So just go and have fun. Lord knows you need to."

-.-

"Really? Couldn't they have picked a better play for me to showcase my obviously magnificent acting?"

Suigetsu snorted into his water, ignoring the sharp glare Karin sent his way.

"Excuse me, but we all know I'm going to get the main lead no matter what," she snarled.

Suigetsu barked out a harsh laugh, rocking his chair back onto its hind legs as he glared at Karin through hooded eyes, a wicked smirk gracing his lips. "You can't act worth shit."

"Like you're any better."

"Better than you."

Karin narrowed her eyes at him and snarled viciously, kicking harshly at the legs of the chair, making Suigetsu topple gracelessly out of his seat.

"What the fuck, bitch?"

She glared down smugly at his sprawled body, hands propped arrogantly on her cocked hips. Suigetsu glared back, leg kicking out to catch Karin's calf. She stumbled forward, falling awkwardly to her knees and managed to knee him dangerously close to crotch, eliciting a high pitched shriek from Suigetsu. "Watch it!"

Her eyes flared dangerously as she glowered at him through her hair. "I wouldn't have to if you didn't kick me!"

"I wouldn't have kicked you if you didn't push me out of my chair!"

"Oh so this is my fault?"

Suigetsu sneered. "Everything is your fault."

Karin scoffed and sent Suigetsu a swift kick to the shin. "Fuck you. You cause half the shit that happens to you, anyways."

"Goddammit woman," he cursed, clutching his shin in pain. "Like you don't have a part in it."

"Never."

Suigetsu grumbled, picking himself up off the floor, shoving Karin out of the way as he reached to right his chair. Karin scowled darkly and just as Suigetsu managed to right his chair, she pounced. His survival instincts kicked in, hands flying up to hold her at bay. The two of them grappled with each other, neither one giving way.

"Bitch, you wouldn't get the either lead even if you paid for it."

Karin growled from deep within her throat, lips twisting into a snarl. "I won't have to. I'll get it on talent alone."

"Not a chance."

"You want to bet?"

"You're on."

-.-

Hinata stood awkwardly in front of the theatre door, hand resting on the door handle as she tried to make up her mind. She made a move to leave, but paused in her step and moved back again.

"You're not going in?"

Hinata jumped in surprise and quickly removed her hands, whirling around to face Naruto. Once the anxiety in her ebbed away, she smiled shyly at him. He returned it with his own boyish grin, strolling over and pulling her into a hug.

She returned the hug. "Hello, Naruto."

"Hullo, Hinata," he replied, drawing her closer and smiling into her hair. Pulling back, he stared down curiously at her, a smile still playing on his lips. "So are you going in?"

"I—I don't know," she stammered.

Naruto hummed, letting his hands fall to wrap loosely around Hinata's waist. "Well, do you want to come in with me? You don't have to sign up if you don't want to."

Hinata faltered for a moment, but one look at the hopeful smile on his face had her agreeing. His heart fluttered when she nodded, hands slipping from her waist for one of them to interlock with her own hand, gently tugging her along and he pushed open the door.

His eyes immediately sought out Temari, and pulling Hinata behind him, he made his way over to her.

"Yo."

Temari glanced away from the stage where a group of freshmen were practicing a scene for the Shakespeare unit. Hinata and Naruto slipped into the seats behind Temari.

Leaning back, Temari murmured, "Are you here to sign up for the auditions?"

"Yep."

She exhaled quietly, reluctantly getting up from her seat, making sure to do so surreptitiously so that she didn't bother the class and led Naruto and Hinata over to the teacher's office silently. She motioned for them to wait a bit as she rummaged through cabinets and folders.

"Just Naruto or the both of you?"

Naruto snuck a look over at Hinata, nudging her with his shoulder gently. She peeked out at him from under her lashes and he smiled softly at her. She returned it with one of her own and answered softly, "Both of us."

Out of the corner of her eye, Temari noticed Naruto breaking out into a huge grin. Temari chuckled quietly, sliding a cabinet door shut, and handed over two forms and a clipboard with the audition times on it. "Just fill out that sheet and bring it with you to the auditions."

"Roger that."


	2. In Which There are Auditions

**In Which There are Auditions**

-.-

The sudden sound of rock music blasting at an ear-piercingly loud volume shocked the large group of students that had gathered at the theatre, scaring a couple of them witless. Just as suddenly as it began, the music turned off and the window to the booth slid open.

Temari rolled her eyes as Tenten stuck her head out the open window and yelled out an apology before ducking back in, window sliding shut behind her. She turned back and thanked the girl in front of her, taking the form that was held out in front of her.

"Hey Temari, do you know if Gaara's dating Matsuri?"

Temari turned, perplexed by the question, giving Ino a confused look. "Not that I know of. Why?"

Ino shrugged nonchalantly, dropping her own form onto the growing pile in Temari's arms. "Just wondering."

"You never just wonder, Ino. There's some ulterior motive underneath it all, isn't there?"

"Can't a girl just be curious?"

"Not if the girl is you. But Gaara's love life aside, you sure you can handle both a role, should you get one, and costumes' design?"

Ino looked affronted at Temari's implication that she couldn't handle two responsibilities. "If the senior before me could do it, then so can I."

"She was a senior," Temari deadpanned.

"So?"

Temari just let out a quiet huff, waving Ino off and collected the rest of the papers, heading over to drop them off on the table that had been set up in the middle of the seats. Pein glanced up, took one look at the papers, and looked back down, murmuring his thanks.

Sighing deeply, he laced his fingers together and stretched them out in front of him, releasing an even deeper sigh as he felt his muscles relax. Leaning back, he tapped his fingers against the table, indicating to Gaara to pass the clipboard that held the audition times.

"Here."

She took it with a silent sigh. "I'll be out in the lobby."

Pein waited another moment before dragging himself up off the seats, making his way over to the stage. He cleared his throat once, then another time again, waiting patiently for the buzz of conversation to quiet down.

"Thank you all for coming today," he started. "I hope you all have prepared a monologue as well as a movement piece. If it is not your turn to audition, please wait out in the lobby. Temari will tell you beforehand when it is your turn to audition."

-.-

"Why do I always agree to this?"

"Because you can never say no to me."

Sakura pursed her lips, glaring at the back of Ino's head as she gave the girl a particular harsh knead to her shoulders.

"Ow! Dammit, Sakura!"

"That was a rhetorical question."

"And I was being sarcastic."

"Ino, you're up next."

Ino waved a hand carelessly in Temari's general direction and stood once Sakura finished massaging her shoulders. Patting herself down, she strode confidently in, just as the person before her finished off his audition, the sound of her heels echoing in the house.

"Ino Yamanaka. I will be reciting from _Noises Off_."

Pein gave a noncommittal hum as his fingers flew across the keyboard of the laptop that was open in front of him. Ino watched with slight trepidation as Gaara did the same, wondering just what they could be typing down this early into an audition.

"You may begin."

Taking a deep breath, Ino stepped into the role of the character and began reciting. "Tim, let me tell you about my life in the Big Apple. I have Hamlet's ghost on the phone…"

She went through the minor blocking she had given herself, completely immersed in her acting. She tried to keep her mind off the fact that Pein and Gaara were taking down notes of her acting, just having fun throughout the entire monologue.

"So, I haven't come to the theatre to hear about other people's problems. I've come to be taken out of myself, and, preferably, not be put back again," she concluded.

"Thank you. And your movement piece?"

Gaara gestured to the boom box sitting on the table. "Do you require music?"

She replied in the negative. Stepping back a couple paces, she made sure that she was standing in the center of the stage and tapped out a quick rhythm. Counting out a beat of eight, she launched into an impressive tap routine.

She finished it off with a flourish and waited for another beat before straightening up.

"All right. Thank you, Ino."

-.-

Tenten sighed, throwing down her pencil, and wheeled herself away from the computer. She let her head fall back against the backrest, turning it so that she could stare out the booth window, down onto the stage where Konohamaru was currently doing his rendition of the Macarena.

"Why am I not surprised you're here."

She angled her head even further back, eyes staring up at Neji's amused face.

"Should I be surprised _you're_ here?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Hinata has tutoring today."

"And you're her ride home. As well as mine."

"God forbid you forget to remind me every day."

Tenten scrunched up her nose and stuck out her tongue at Neji as he dropped into the spare rolling chair in the booth, his backpack falling by his feet.

"Since you're here, you might as well help me." She wheeled herself back over to the computer, grabbing her homework, and rolled back over to stop next to Neji. "I'm stuck on this problem right here."

His eyes flitted quickly across the open pages from the question at hand to the answer in her notebook. Sighing, he took her pencil from her and pointed out the mistake in her calculations.

"You used the wrong formula—"

"Which means everything else would be!" she exclaimed. "Duh!"

Neji handed back her pencil, rolling his eyes as she dug through her bag for an eraser. "It's a wonder you aren't failing analysis."

"Hey. Not all of us can be stupid geniuses."

He merely rolled his eyes again at her, barely listening to her scribble out her new solution. He diverted his eyes to the window, cringing marginally at the sight he saw.

"What is Kiba doing?"

Tenten stopped her furious scribbling and following his example, moved to look out the window. Squinting his eyes, she scrutinized Kiba's movements, trying to make some semblance of sense out of it all as best as she could.

"It's either the Cha Cha Slide or Single Ladies."

-.-

"Look what we have here. Hoping Pein and Gaara have enough pity for your ugly mug to actually let you through to callbacks?"

Spine stiffening, Sakura let out a silent groan as she turned, rather reluctantly, to face Karin. "What can I help you with?"

Karin let her eyes wander the length of Sakura's form disapprovingly and scoffed, flipping her hair back. "Nothing, really. Can't I come and wish my competitors some good luck?"

"Yes, well—" she started, sighing when she got interrupted.

"You wishing someone luck is about as normal as Sakura not having a large forehead."

Sakura's resigned look morphed into one of disbelief as she whirled around to shoot Ino a huffy stare. "I can't tell if you're helping me or insulting me."

Ino gave her a withering glare, pointedly ignoring the pleading look Sakura was now giving her as she turned her evil eye onto Karin. "Why don't you go worry about yourself because not even divine intervention can help you now."

"I think the same can be said for you, Yamanaka," Karin shot back evenly, arms crossed smugly under her chest.

Ino ignored the small, pathetic sounding whine coming from Sakura and the incessant tug on her sleeve, opting instead to stare down Karin. "Then may the best girl win."

Temari walked by, took in the hostile glares, and said "Karin, get ready. Sakura, you're up after her" before walking away.

Karin gave Ino one last long hard glare and a sneer, turning snottily on her heels with her nose in the air, strutting into the theatre. Ino stuck her tongue out at her, feigning nonchalance when she whipped back around with a glare.

Ino gave a delighted cackle once the doors swung close behind Karin. Spinning around, she stopped short and reeled back slightly at the upset glare Sakura had pinned her with. "What?"

Sakura held the glare, lips slowly pulling down into a pout. She mumbled, "I wish you'd stop trying to fight my battles for me."

The response from Ino was instantaneous. "I do not!"

Sakura arched an eyebrow at her, waiting for everything to slowly sink in. Once it did, a sheepish smile crawled its way onto her lips.

"So…maybe I do. Sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Sakura intoned dryly.

Ino rolled her eyes and corrected herself. "All the time. I'm just looking out for you."

"Can you do that in, I don't know, subtler, less in-your-face ways?"

"Fine. Now go and break a leg."

-.-

Temari stole a glance at the audition list as she pushed her homework off her lap and slid off the table situated by the doors that lead to the house, stalking over to where Deidara had gotten his arms wrapped around Tobi's neck. Getting a firm grip on their collars she wrenched the both of them apart.

"If you want to strangle Tobi, do it after you audition."

Deidara huffed and stalked into the theatre after giving Tobi the middle finger. Tobi stuck his tongue out in retaliation and cackled.

Temari gave a long-suffering sigh, fingers rubbing wearily at the bridge of her nose. She trudged her way back to the table and instead of sitting like she had before, she plopped onto the floor and groped the tabletop for her homework.

"Temari?"

She glanced up from her notebook, blinking as she took in the sight of Hinata shuffling awkwardly by the door.

"I'm here for—"

"Hinata!"

Hinata let out a muffled shriek as Tenten tackled her, enveloping her small body into a hug, Neji following calmly after her. Pulling away, Tenten started blabbering away.

"You finally finished! You have no idea how crazy Neji was driving me, constantly checking his phone and wondering why you weren't calling and if your tutoring has finished or not and—"

Neji clapped a hand over Tenten's mouth and pulled her away from Hinata, steering her towards the door. "I think she gets it."

She pushed away his hand. "Have fun, don't die, all that jazz, I'll see you tomorrow Temari!"

"Bye," Hinata called out softly behind her.

"See you guys tomorrow. Tobi, go inside and wait."

-.-

Drawing in a deep breath, Hinata shut her eyes, bringing up the image of a quiet, sunny meadow, trying her best to slow her heartbeat. Once she had calmed down enough, she slowly fluttered her eyes open.

Startled by the sudden vision of blue that flooded her eyes the minute they fully opened, she reeled back, tripping over her own feet.

Naruto's hand shot out, gripping her by the elbow to steady her. "Whoops. Careful there."

Placing a hand over the frantic beating of her heart, Hinata again drew in a deep breath, continuing to do so until her heart had slowed significantly.

"Feeling better?"

Hinata nodded slowly, arms wrapping around Naruto's waist as she murmured a soft "Hello."

"Hello to you too," he chuckled quietly, arms following her example and wrapping themselves loosely around her. "Don't be so nervous. You'll do great."

"How are you so certain?"

"Because I have complete faith in you."

He said it with such certainty and conviction that Hinata couldn't find it in herself to argue even if she wanted to. Giggling lightly, she leaned up and pecked him on his cheek.

"Thanks."

A throat cleared beside them. Hinata pulled away, a flush forming on her cheeks when she noticed Temari standing there. She ducked her head into the crook of Naruto's neck, feeling his quiet chuckles reverberate through his body.

"You ready to go, Hinata?"

She nodded without once lifting her head off his shoulder. Naruto dropped a kiss onto her cheek as Temari walked away and whispered, "Break a leg."

-.-

Gaara winced as Ami droned on, voice completely monotonous, body completely tense. He glanced over at Pein and noted that the senior felt just as uncomfortable as him while watching this audition.

Ami finished and Gaara stopped himself from nearly sighing in relief.

"Thank you," Pein said, though rather forced. "And your movement?"

She indicated to Gaara to start the music as she took her starting position. Gaara suppressed the oncoming grimace, watching Ami leap across stage with what he supposed was a grand jeté.

He sighed. It would be another long day.

-.-

Sasuke grumbled as he followed Itachi into the theatre.

"I don't see why I couldn't just take the bus home instead of having to wait for you."

Itachi clucked his tongue, handing off his form to Temari with a quick apology for being late. "What kind of a big brother would I be if I let you do that?"

"A good one."

Itachi sighed. "Sasuke, just wait for me, okay? I'll be done in less than an hour."

Sasuke just grumbled again, stalking his way up to the booth. Itachi stared after him, shaking his resignedly.

"He'll come around eventually," Temari said after noticing the unhappy look on Itachi's face. "And anyways, stop moping and get your ass inside, it's almost your turn to audition."

-.-

Pein thanked Lee as he finished off his katas as part of his movement piece. He was vaguely aware of Lee leaving as he turned to Gaara, pulling his laptop closer to him.

He sighed. "And now comes the hard part."

Gaara nodded his agreement.

For the next couple hours, the two of them pored through the massive amount of notes each had taken, comparing and debating why they thought one deserved a callback. They managed to finalize the list before it got too late and finally called it a night.


	3. In Which There is Calling

**In Which There is Calling**

-.-

"Oi, Sakura!"

Sakura stumbled, the back of her knees hitting the desk, her loose backpack strap having caught on the edge of the chair. Grumbling, she reached over and unhooked the strap, Ino waiting impatiently by the door.

"Don't say it. I'm a klutz."

"Not what I was going to say," Ino shrugged, "but thank you for finally admitting it."

Sakura huffed, fluttering her bangs in annoyance. Ino grinned and laughed cheerfully, looping her arm through Sakura, a distinctive spring to her step as they walked down the hall.

"What's got you so happy?"

Ino practically purred. "Callbacks."

Sakura hummed, nodding her head knowingly, pausing mid-nod as Ino's answer finally settled in.

"Callbacks!" she screeched, eyes widening. Ripped her arm from Ino, she tore down the halls to the theatre door where the callbacks list was posted.

Eyes skimming the list, her finger trailed from name to name, accompanied with a "no" to each name that wasn't hers. When she found her name, Sakura let out a giddy shriek, throwing her hands up into the air as she jumped around.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Ino grabbed a hold of Sakura's wrists, pulling her hands down and ceased her jumping. "Calm down there."

"Why aren't you excited?" she bubbled, still wearing a goofily happy smile. "You'd usually be more excited about this than I am. I mean, I definitely saw your name on there."

"Oh I was and still am," Ino replied.

"But?" Sakura pressed.

"Most people don't appreciate someone singing Broadway as a way of celebration."

"That's never stopped you."

"Minor detail," Ino dismissed. She caught sight of Hinata passing by behind Sakura and immediately chased after her, pouncing on the poor girl and enveloping her in a huge hug. "Hinata! Guess what!"

Hinata squeaked in shock, falling gracelessly to the ground. Ino scrambled off of her, offering a hand to help pull her up. Hinata took it gratefully.

"Sorry about that," she apologized sheepishly. Sakura appeared next to her, tongue clucking disapprovingly. "But guess what?"

"What?" Hinata implored softly.

"I made callbacks!" Ino squealed. "And so did Sakura!"

The two of them linked fingers and began hopping around gleefully in a circle, ignorant of all the stares coming their way.

"Congratulations."

Ino stopped hopping, leaving Sakura to bounce around on her own, and stared long and hard at Hinata. "Did you check the list yet?"

Hinata shook her head. Ino dropped Sakura's hands immediately and bounded over, pushing Hinata towards the theatre door. "Check. Check it now!"

Hinata obliged, eyes landing almost instantaneously on her name. She nodded once and that was all the confirmation that Sakura and Ino needed before they both enveloped her in another hug.

-.-

"Looks like I'm about to win our little bet."

Suigetsu sneered. "Just because you got called back does not mean you're getting a lead."

Karin waved a hand at his rebuttal dismissively. "Getting called back is just the stepping stone for me to get what I want."

"And I'm going to laugh my fucking ass off when you don't."

Karin kicked the back of his chair, cackling in delight at his flailing form.

-.-

Once the last of the scripts had been copied and stapled, Temari grabbed the entire stack and headed back to the theatre.

"I don't see why you couldn't have done this yourself," she announced, stepping into the lobby where Pein and Gaara had settled.

"I was busy."

"With what?"

"Never mind that," Pein coughed. "Thank you, by the way."

Temari waved his thanks off, making a sort of face that said she had heard it one too many times. She stalked over to the lone table in the lobby and began sorting out the different scripts by character.

-.-

"What if I said I was considering double casting?"

The answer to Pein's question was immediate.

"No."

"That will be the worst decision you will have ever made as director!"

"Are you insane?"

"Trying to maintain control over one cast is hard work and you want to do two?"

Pein sighed. It was hard to argue logic.

-.-

"Thank you all for coming and congratulations on getting called back. Out in the lobby are the scripts for Hero, Beatrice, Benedict, Claudio, Don Juan, Don Pedro, and Leonato. Please pick up the script, or scripts, for those that you are auditioning for."

-.-

Grunting, Sakura shoved her way through the throng of students, grinning in glee as she snatched up a script for Hero. Scanning over the tops of heads, she spotted Ino shoving elbows with Karin, vaguely able to make out the harsh words they threw at each other.

She made it to Ino's side just in time to hear her jeer, "And you'll be kissing the gum covered floor!"

Sakura watched as Karin whirled around and threw up her middle finger.

"Do I want to know?"

Ino spun around, her demeanor completely changed, and chirped, "Nope."

Sakura, already used to Ino's quick mood changes, drawled disbelievingly, reaching out to pick up a script for Beatrice as well. "Uh-huh."

"Really," Ino stressed. "You don't want to know."

"I'll believe that."

Ino rolled her eyes, patting Sakura on the back, which soon turned into a shove as Temari practically screamed across the room for all those auditioning for Hero to get their asses into the theatre.

"Go break a leg! If you don't get a role, I'll laugh!"

"Ino!"

-.-

Hinata clapped politely for Sakura when she finished her reading and left the stage. Taking a deep breath, she shakily stood from her seat, smiling nervously as she made her way to the stage.

"You may begin."

She immediately placed herself into the role of her chosen character.

"No, truly, Ursula, she is too disdainful," her voice taking on a playful lilt, yet still maintaining a sort of seriousness, "I know her spirits are as coy and wild as haggerds of the rock."

"But are you sure that Benedict loves Beatrice so entirely?" Pein reads off.

"So says the prince and my new-trothed lord," she replied in all seriousness.

They continued on this way, Hinata reading the part of Hero as Pein read the accompaniment until he decided that he has heard enough and thanked her.

Hinata gave a slight bow and scurried off the stage.

-.-

"Is that everyone who wants to audition for Claudio?"

Gaara glanced around the now empty theatre house. "Yes."

"Then tell Temari to—"

"Wait!"

Both men blinked in surprise, shifting just enough in their seats to see Lee make a mad scramble for the stage, the script in his hand waving madly. He vaulted onto the stage, breathing deeply as he took his place at center stage.

"Sorry I am late," Lee panted, "but I did not know that soccer practice would run this late."

"Will you be able to commit to the play if you have soccer practice to worry about?"

Lee nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. We play our final game this weekend."

"Alright," Pein gestured vaguely at the stage, "you may begin."

-.-

Kiba sat, legs spread out in front of him, head lolling back, flipping idly through the script in hand.

"Next."

Jumping up, he nearly sprinted to the stage, feet tripping as he climbed the stairs. He righted and quickly composed himself, hands tugging at the collar of his shirt as though he were a dapper young man.

Clearing his throat, he began. "That a woman conceived me, I thank her; that she brought me up, I likewise give her most humble thanks: but that I will have a recheat winded in my forehead, or hang my bugle in an invisible baldrick, all women shall pardon me. Because I will not do them the wrong to mistrust any, I will do myself the right to trust none; and the fine is, for the which I may go the finer, I will live a bachelor."

Pein glanced down at the script beside him. "I shall see thee, ere I die, look pale with love."

"With anger, with sickness, or with hunger, my lord, not with love," he stated, with all the confidence of a man certain he won't fall in love, "prove that ever I lose more blood with love than I will get again with drinking, pick out mine eyes with a ballad maker's pen ad hang me up at the door of a brothel-house for the sign of blind Cupid."

Pein hummed thoughtfully and read off the next line for Kiba.

-.-

"Well, fuck."

"What?"

Ino chuckled nervously.

"What?" Sakura asked again, wincing as she noted that her voice had become whiny.

"I need to call Daddy," was all Ino said as she pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts.

Sakura held her tongue, watching with bated breath as Ino held the phone to her ear. The look on Ino's face suddenly changed into one of wide eyes and pouts, even though she was well aware that the person on the other line couldn't see it.

"Daddy?"

Sakura winced, hearing Ino's tone. It never boded well for anyone whenever she started laying on the sugary, sweet "but you adore me" voice.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I know it was my turn to watch the shop, but you _know_ how _important_ this play is to me!"

Sakura pressed closer, vaguely able to make out Ino's father spluttering on the other end.

"Can't you talk to Mommy for me?"

Ino pouted, eyes narrowing, listening to her father fumbling for an excuse. She warned, "Daddy."

Her father must have agreed because soon, she was beaming. "I love you, Daddy."

Snapping her phone shut, she turned to Sakura, rolling her eyes at the disgusted look her friend wore.

-.-

"So we just have the 'Don Juan's left?"

"Yes."

Pein sighed, leaning back in his seat, fingers rubbing tiredly at the bridge of his nose. "Well. Let's get Temari to send them in."

Gaara nodded, getting up to go inform Temari, hesitating as the door swung open and Sai strolled in.

"Is that all?"

Temari stuck her head through the doorway. "He's the only one trying out for Don Juan. Gaara, I just got my car back from the shop. Do you need me to drive you home or can Pein send you home?"

"It's no problem for me," Pein replied, waiting for Sai to comfortably situate himself.

"Okay. Then I'm just going to go."

Gaara waved farewell to his sister and Pein nodded his appreciation as she ducked out of the house. Turning their attention back to Sai, they proceeded with their last callback audition.

-.-

"You know how I said yesterday was the hard part?"

Gaara nodded, recalling Pein words. Pein sighed, yet again.

"I take it back and apply it to today."

Settling back, the two of them again pored through their notes, this time taking into consideration whether or not one can commit to the rehearsal schedule they have.

It took a while, with the constant debating, but eventually, they managed to cast the characters.

-.-

**Cast of **_**Much Ado About Nothing**_

**Hero**: Hinata Hyuuga

Understudy: Sakura Haruno

**Claudio**: Itachi Uchiha

Understudy: Haku

**Beatrice**: Ino Yamanaka

Understudy: Karin

**Benedict**: Kiba Inuzuka

Understudy: Kankuro

**Don Pedro**: Naruto Uzumaki

Understudy: Konohamaru

**Don Juan**: Sai

Understudy: Suigetsu

**Leonato**: Lee Rock

**Antonio**: Omoi

**Margaret**: Karin

**Ursula**: Sakura Haruno

**Friar Francis**: Haku

**Dogberry**: Deidara

**Verges**: Tobi

**Balthasar**: Kankuro

**Borachio**: Suigetsu

**Conrade**: Juugo

**Messenger**: Konohamaru

**Ensemble**: Kin, Moegi, Matsuri, Hana Inuzuka, Tayuya. Daichi, Fuki, Hibari


	4. In Which There is Thorough Reading

**In Which There is Thorough Reading**

-.-

Stepping into the theatre, Sakura drank in the rare serenity the place provided while she still could. She dropped into the first seat she reached, a copy of _Good Omens_ open and in hand.

So immersed in the book was she that it wasn't until a throat cleared beside her that she noticed someone else was in the room. She squeaked.

"Sasuke?"

He raised a brow as a way of greeting.

"What," she coughed, cursing how her voice suddenly jumped in pitch, "what are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" he countered.

Sakura coughed nervously, finger playing with the edge of the pages of her book. She stammered, "I, uh, I was cast in the play."

Sasuke grunted, hands stuffed into his pockets as his gaze lingered on her, clearly making her uncomfortable. "I didn't know you did theatre."

She smiled wryly. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

An awkward silence fell upon them, Sakura unsure whether she should try to make small talk or just go back to her book and Sasuke just continued gazing coolly at her. She opened her mouth, only to close it, teeth worrying her lip. She once more opened her mouth, this time determined to say something, this time interrupted by Temari waltzing in.

"Oh hey. Since you two are here, help me set up the chairs."

Sakura readily complied, eager to escape the stifling discomfort. She fidgeted nervously upon reaching a chair, aware that Sasuke was still watching her. She busied herself with moving them, keeping her eyes downcast so as to not look at him.

The two worked in silence, interspersed with only the sounds of feet shuffling or chairs being dragged. She bumped into him quite a few times, apologizing rather hurriedly as she scrambled to place as much distance between them.

Once the last of the chairs had been placed into what could be considered as a circle, she shuffled her feet awkwardly, eyes darting everywhere except his face.

Sasuke looked contemplative and his steady gaze on her did nothing to help ease her anxiety.

She was saved by Ino sauntering in.

-.-

"Did you hear about Karin?"

Sakura shook her head, watching curiously as Ino clasped a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"You heard about the bet she had with Suigetsu, right?" she implored. Sakura nodded slowly. "Good. So, I heard that he had her streak at all the middle schools and get a picture taken of her climbing that statue downtown."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"When did this happen?"

"I think some time before break?" Ino mused, finger tapping thoughtfully on her chin. "Either way, there's, like, videos of it circulating the web."

Sakura bit her lip. "I somewhat feel sorry for her."

Ino shot her an incredulous look and spat, "What?"

She quickly backtracked, spluttering, "No! Not that I, you know, really sympathize with her or anything! It's just, I don't know, embarrassing? To have to do something like that."

"That's why you don't ever want to lose a bet," Ino stated matter-of-factly.

"I suppose."

-.-

"You what?"

Tenten chuckled sheepishly on the other line. Neji groaned, moving his backpack around to the front so that he could dig his hand through the pockets for his keys.

"Please?" she begged. "It's better than having the neighbors call the cops on me again."

"And why did you have to go home in the first place?"

"I had to grab some things," was her immediate reply.

Neji sighed, deeply. "I'll be right there."

"You," she praised, "are a doll."

"And you will never refer to me again as such."

He could just imagine her sticking out her tongue at him before the phone clicked and all he heard was the dialing tone. Pocketing his phone, he first made his way over to Temari, giving her a brief overview of what Tenten had told him. She, just like him, groaned and just motioned for him to get a move on.

"Just be quick about it."

-.-

Upon entering the theatre, Hinata immediately sought out Sakura and Ino and she made her way through the crowd over to where they sat.

"Hello," she greeted pleasantly, taking the seat next to Sakura.

"Hey!" Ino chirped. "How was your break?"

"It was nice and relaxing," she replied.

"Lucky. I was stuck helping Mom out at the shop."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "At least you did something. I just lazed around absolutely bored."

"I'd rather do that," Ino scoffed. "It's what you're supposed to do during break."

Hinata giggled quietly as they exchanged a couple more jabs at each other. Eyes falling on Naruto where he stood next to Sasuke, she silently waved him over. He eagerly complied, forcing a reluctant Sasuke to follow him.

Naruto dropped into the empty seat beside Hinata, arm immediately going to drape across the back of her chair. "We're still on for Ichiraku's tomorrow?"

She nodded. Next to her, Sakura squeaked, noticing Sasuke just sort of loitering in front of her. Ino snickered, not trying in any way to hide them, at her friend's obvious discomfort, twisting her body away as Sakura tried to whack her for it.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke winced, having been knocked sideways from the sudden weight of Karin. Ino watched the scene unfold with distaste, making the motion of "gag me" to Sakura. Silently, he pried her arms off him and stepped away, putting some distance between them.

"Look at you all shy," Karin tittered.

"Or maybe he doesn't like you."

Karin gave Ino the evil eye. "Of course he likes me. He's just not that public about it."

Ino scoffed, sitting up straighter, arms crossed under her chest. "Yeah. That's totally why he dated Sakura."

"But he broke up with her," Karin retaliated.

Sakura groaned, burying her flushed face into her hands, sinking lower in her chair, just wishing that the ground would open up and swallow her. Actually, she'd rather Karin and Ino to be the ones to disappear at the moment, quite honestly.

Hinata just rubbed sympathetically at Sakura's shoulder.

-.-

Once everyone had arrived—in Tenten and Neji's case, returned—and settled down, Pein had Temari distribute out copies of the scripts; book versions to the actors and photocopied, single-sided versions to the techs who don't already have one.

While doing so, Temari jotted down the name of the actor and the number that was written on the cover of the script, creating a list for future references.

"These scripts are yours. Don't lose them. If either Temari, Gaara, or I find these scripts, you will have to pay a dollar to get it back."

The actors groaned, but one glance at the firm look Pein wore had them holding their tongue.

"Unless you want to pay to get your script back from us for every time we find it laying around, you will take good care of them and not lose them."

-.-

"Alright, so before we start, I would like us all to participate in a quick 'get to know you' game."

Pein's announcement was met with varied reactions. Those new to the theatre overall had no idea what was happening and those who have been part of the theatre for far too long just groaned and protested.

"It's a good way for actors and techs to interact, and a way to break the ice. So, I want you to, without speaking, line up alphabetically by name. 'A' starts here and we'll go around clockwise."

The other occupants in the room grumbled as they reluctantly got up from their seats and shuffled around. Many used sign language to indicate the first letter of their name while others just wrote it out in the air. Whatever the method, soon enough everyone had found their spot.

"Please state your name and the role or position you hold."

The freshman at the beginning of the line spoke. "I'm Daichi, and I was cast as part of the ensemble."

"Deidara, and I play Dogberry."

"I'm Fuki and I'm also part of the ensemble," the girl after him chirped.

"Gaara and I'm your assistant director."

"Haku and I'm playing Friar Francis," he murmured.

"Hibari, and I'm a part of the ensemble."

"Hinata. I play Hero," she murmured demurely.

"Hana, and I'm part of the ensemble."

"Ino," she stated proudly, "and I'll be doing both the role of Beatrice as well as costumes' design."

"Konohamaru and I play the messenger."

Itachi coughed lightly. "Itachi."

Konohamaru flushed, heat spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears, as the group burst out laughing, shuffling embarrassedly down the line until he found where he was supposed to be.

Itachi continued once the laughter died down. "I am Itachi and I play the part of Claudio."

"Juugo," the man practically whispered, "and I play the part of Conrade."

"Kankuro, and I'll be playing the part of Balthasar as well as make-up."

"Karin, and I play Margaret." Ino snorted, hand muffling her snickers, ignoring the glare Karin sent her way.

"Karui. I don't really have a job."

"Kiba and I play Benedict to Ino's Beatrice."

"Kin. I'm part of the ensemble."

"Konan," she stated, "and I'll be doing hair."

Konohamaru cleared his throat and repeated, "Konohamaru. Messenger."

Lee announced proudly, "I am Lee. I shall be playing the part of Leonato!"

"Matsuri, and I'm a part of the ensemble."

Moegi just pointed a finger at Masturi. "Moegi and same."

"Naruto and I play Don Pedro."

Neji grunted. "Neji. I work lights."

Omoi followed. "I am Omoi and I don't know why but I was cast as Antonio."

"As you all know, I am Pein and I'm you director." Pein's statement was met by cheers and applauds as well as a "Go Pein!" from Kiba and Ino.

"Hello. I am Sai and I was cast as Don Juan."

"Sakura. Pleased to meet you all. I play Ursula."

"Samui and I'll be your assistant stage manager."

Sasori made a vague gesture to where the green room lay. "Sasori. Props."

Sasuke grunted as well. "Sasuke. Master carpenter."

Shikamaru just yawned. Temari reached around the people between them and whacked him. He grumbled, "Shikamaru. Sound."

"Suigetsu. Borachio."

"Tayuya and I play a part in the ensemble."

"I'm Temari and I'm your stage manager." Her introduction was met by catcalls and cheers, just like Pein's.

"Hey! I'm Tenten and I'm your set designer as well as scenic painter and don't listen to Sasuke, _I'm_ the master carpenter and I'll be assistant stage managing as well," she listed, oblivious to some of the looks she was getting for having so many jobs.

Tobi was the last to go. "I'm called Tobi and Tobi plays Verges!"

-.-

"For those who don't know what a read-through is, we are merely going through the entire script, having each person read their part so that they get a chance to familiarize themselves with their character and the play. It is also a good chance for the techs to go through the script more thoroughly. Temari will be reading the stage directions."

Pein nodded at Temari for her to begin. She sighed, picking up her copy of the script and read off, "Act one, scene one. Before Leonato's house."

Exuberantly, Lee picked up after Temari, reading his lines with vigor. "I learn in this letter that Don Peter of Arragon comes this night to Messina."

There was an awkward pause after he finished, and everyone settled their eyes on Konohamaru.

Moegi hissed his name, pointing at the script when she caught his attention.

"Oh, right!"

He hurriedly delivered his lines, ducking his head to hide the flush that had formed yet again across his face.

Save for a couple of stumbles and snatches on unfamiliar words as well as stumbling upon a minor role that had yet to be cast, the rest of the reading went off without a hitch. While some read their lines in a monotonous, flat tone, others really got into it and read their lines with gusto.

-.-

Tenten flipped ahead, eyes skimming the pages for any indication of a new scene. With each scene change, she jotted down a couple of notes to herself, making a list of possible set pieces needed.

Bored, she looked up and let her eyes wander around the room. Hearing the sound of pages rustling, she quickly glanced back down, listening intently to Kiba's lines as she scanned her script for their current position.

Finding it, she followed back along with the group for a while, until boredom grabbed a hold of her yet again and she began doodling in the margins.

-.-

Karui groaned, flipping through the large portion they still had left.

"Yeah, it's a lot to go through."

She's startled at the sudden whisper coming from her left and glance over to see Kiba grinning at her. He's soon glancing back at his script and reading off his lines, but once he was done, he turned his attention back to her.

"Is it always this boring?" she asked.

"Pretty much."

Karui paled.

"What are you even doing here?" he inquired, genuinely curious.

"Don't I have to be here?"

Kiba shook his head. "Not really. Actors are pretty much required, doesn't matter the role, but really, the only techs that need to be here are Tenten, Neji, Temari, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasori, and Konan. Pein has to be here either way."

"So," Karui said slowly, "I didn't have to come."

"Not really."

She was silent.

"Well. There went two hours of my time."

-.-

"Hey Temari?"

Temari angled her head back, eyes focusing on Masturi behind her. "Yeah?"

Matsuri fidgeted nervously with her script. "I kind of need to leave."

Rummaging through her backpack, she fished out her phone and made a face at the time the screen displayed. "You don't have any lines for the rest of the play right?"

Matsuri nodded.

"You can go. Just read the rest of the script before rehearsals start."

-.-

"Finished!" Tenten sighed happily, arms stretching above her head as she tried cracking her spine. "Hey, Lee!"

"Yes?"

"You wanna come have dinner with me and Neji?" She jerked a thumb over at Hinata. "After we drop Hinata off."

"That would be most wonderful."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

Tenten pouted childishly at Neji. "Of course not. How long has it been since the three of us got to spend time together?"

"Lunch," Neji stated dryly.

"No," Tenten groaned. "Lunch does not suffice. That's barely hanging out. Come on. You know you want to."

Neji just grunted and Tenten took it as the affirmative, cheering and skipping down the aisle in glee. Lee chuckled good-naturedly and followed. Neji continued to stare after them, begrudgingly motioning to Hinata for them to leave at Tenten's insistent "Hurry up!"


	5. In Which There is a Starting Point

**In Which There is a Starting Point**

-.-

"Dammit."

Groaning, Tenten let the pencil fall from her lax fingers and slumped down further in the chair, eyes glaring at the multitude of papers scattered across the table. Taking a deep, calming breath, she lazily pushed herself back to an upright position, grabbing for the papers she had pushed to the far edge of the table and her pencil.

"Do you have the set design?"

Tenten balked, grinning sheepishly up at Pein. "Er…kind of?"

"Are you _working_ on the set design?"

Tenten shot a quick glance down to the papers in her hand and laughed guiltily, placing them back on the table face down, trying to surreptitiously hide them underneath all the other ones strewn around.

"Yes?"

Pein remained unconvinced and picked up one of the sheets, eyebrows raising as he took in the scribbles. "History homework?"

"So I was taking a break from working on the set."

He sighed in disappointment and Tenten threw her hands up, waving them frantically. "I mean I worked on it and all, it's just not final or anything, you know?"

The look on Pein's face clearly said, "No. I don't know."

Tenten clapped her hands together, face pulling into a sad pout. "I'll work on it and have it for you by at the latest next week."

"I'm holding you to that."

-.-

"Guh. Why does it have to be a required reading?"

Sakura shrugged. "It's considered a classic. Not one I'm too fond of, but still a classic."

"Oh? A book not even bookworm Sakura likes?" Ino teased.

"I'll have you know that I do have standards and I do have books I dislike," she replied tersely, narrowing her eyes considerably at Ino.

Ino held up her hands in mock surrender. Sakura sighed, adjusting the strap of her backpack so that it didn't dig into her sore muscle. "I just hope no one's stupid enough to mention it inside the theatre."

"Knock on wood," Ino advised airily. Noting Sakura's raised eyebrows, she rolled her eyes and pushed Sakura in the general direction of the woodshop. "So you don't tempt fate."

To appease Ino, Sakura knocked twice on a piece of scrap wood she found lying on the classroom floor, muttering, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

-.-

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke groaned, picking up his pace, trying his damnedest to ignore Naruto. Naruto would have none of it and sprinted towards him, tackling him to the ground.

"What the hell, Naruto?"

Naruto sat back on his haunches staring haughtily down at Sasuke who in turn was glaring at the passing classmates that stopped and giggled at seeing the two of them on the ground.

"You wouldn't stop."

"And there was a reason for that."

Naruto rolled his eyes, climbing off Sasuke and offered him a hand. He stuffed it into his jacket pocket when Sasuke swatted it away and got up on his own.

"Didn't know that Sakura did theatre," Naruto brought up casually.

"There's apparently a lot we don't know," he snorted, trudging begrudgingly next to Naruto.

"Us," Naruto teased, "or _you_?"

Sasuke glared darkly at Naruto. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much," he shrugged, "but hey, it's been a while since the three of us hung out."

"The _three_ of us?" he repeated dryly.

"You, me," Naruto jerked a thumb towards the general direction of the main doors, "and Sakura."

Sasuke remained silent.

"Come on, man, we've been great friends since middle school, and everything's been awkward as hell ever since you dumped her."

"I didn't dump her," Sasuke muttered.

"Really?" Naruto drawled disbelievingly. "Because last I heard, when you tell someone it isn't working and say you want time off from the relationship, it was considered dumping."

Sasuke just muttered darkly. "Why don't you go bug Hinata?"

"I don't bug her," Naruto protested. "And besides, she's with Ino and them getting bubble tea."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Which means they're grilling your girlfriend for details on dating you."

Naruto huffed indignantly. "I'll have you know, Hinata and I are going great."

"We'll see if you still feel that way in a month or two."

Naruto stopped walking, staring confusedly at Sasuke's retreating back. "Why?"

Sasuke paused. Turning around, he threw out, "Who does Hinata play?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke as though he was stupid. "Hero."

"And who does my brother play?"

"Claudio."

And what happens in the last act of the play?"

"There's a wedding."

Sasuke groaned. "What happens at a wedding?"

"They kiss," Naruto replied dismissively. "That's not going to change anything. Hinata's not such a fickle person that a kiss from Itachi's going to steal her away from me."

-.-

Leaning back in his chair, Neji watched amusedly as Tenten tried to figure out the dimensions of the set pieces she had created and convert them down to a smaller scale.

"Quit smirking at me, Neji," she snapped, chucking a scale ruler at his head. He easily caught it, much to Tenten chagrin.

She jabbed a finger at a particular spot on the paper. "Help me figure out everything for the scaled model I need to have for Pein."

He just lounged comfortably in his chair, making no move whatsoever to help her. She grunted, dug through the pile of papers, and handed a relatively clean one to him. "Help."

He rolled his eyes, taking the sheet from her and went through his bag for a pencil, making quick work of the conversions.

Tenten mumbled her work to herself, stabbing at the buttons of her calculator, double-checking to make sure she was correct. Picking up the tape measure, she hustled into the theatre to recheck her measures of the stage. She came back muttering numbers under her breath.

After a couple more minutes of just pencil scratching paper, Tenten held up her sheet triumphantly. "Ah-ha!"

"Are we finally ready to start?"

She nodded quite enthusiastically and picked up a board of foam core. Digging through her backpack, she pulled out an utility knife and handed both it and the ruler to Neji.

"I've got three days to do this. Let's get cracking."

-.-

Shikamaru lazily flipped through his script, this being the second time since he had gotten it at the production meeting. With a highlighter, he marked down all the spots that required sound of some sort.

Having done that, he pushed everything aside and laid back down, arms crossed behind his head.

"Shikamaru."

"I've already gone through the script and marked up sound cues. Leave me alone," he grunted.

A shadow loomed over him and he cracked open an eye, looking up at Ino.

"That's great and all, but tell that to Temari," she said. "Our ride's here."

He just grunted and rolled out from under Ino's shadow. She followed and grabbed a hold of his upper arm and pulled, hard.

"Come _on_, you lazy ass. They're waiting."

He grumbled, "Then leave without me."

Ino rolled her eyes, tugging harder. "I told your mom I'd have you home. Otherwise, you'd just spend the night here. Again. Just because you were too _lazy_ to go home."

-.-

"Hello Tenten!"

"Hi Lee," Tenten mumbled, completely hunched over a piece of foam core and making small, precise cuts with the utility knife in her hand. "Can't talk. Working. Must have done by today."

"Do you require any assistance?" he inquired curiously. "I can help until I have to leave for rehearsal."

Her head popped up, shooting him a grateful look. "See those pieces there?" She paused, pointing over to where a stack of cut pieces lay and continuing when he nodded. "I have them marked. I just need you to tape them together."

"Roger!"

They worked diligently in silence, broken only occasionally when Lee had to question Tenten as to where a certain piece went. Once the final piece had been cut and Lee finished taping together everything, Tenten sat back and flexed her sore fingers, admiring their handiwork.

"Take that, Pein! I finished it!"

-.-

Hinata paused uncomfortably a few feet behind Itachi, fidgeting nervously with the hem of her shirt. Steeling her nerves, she shyly tapped him on the shoulder.

"H-hi," she stammered, "I'm Hinata."

Itachi gave her a small smile. "I know."

She wove her fingers together fretfully, eyes darting everywhere but his face. "I thought, that since we'll be working together for two to three months that we might, maybe, get acquainted?"

"Alright," he agreed, holding out a hand for her to shake. She took it meekly. "Nice to meet you. Itachi Uchiha."

"Hinata Hyuuga."

-.-

"There's only one rule you need to know about any theatre," Ino announced to the group of freshmen gathered around her, "and that is to never mention the Scottish play's name, ever, inside a theatre."

"What's the Scottish play?" Moegi asked curiously.

"The play that shall never be named," Ino replied ominously.

"You mean Macbeth?" Konohamaru piped up, innocently.

Ino stared silently in horror. She freaked out, jumping up from her seat and hurriedly ushered him out the theatre despite his protests.

"Spit, curse, spin around three times, and then beg, _beg, _to be let back in," Ino commanded, slamming the door to the theatre in his face.

Konohamaru blinked and once the situation his was in dawned on him, he pounded on the door. "Ino! Let me in!"

"I didn't hear you curse! I'm not letting you in unless you spit, curse and spin three times!"

Huffing, he spat, threw out a curse, and spun rapidly around. He returned to pounding against the door, wailing, "Can I come in now?"

The door opened a crack and Konohamaru could see one of Ino's eyes glaring out at him. "If anything bad happens during the run of this play, I am holding you responsible."

-.-

Ino cornered Sakura in the green room. "What kind of wood did you knock on?"

"Wood?" Sakura answered hesitantly. "Why?"

"Konohamaru just uttered the _forbidden word,_" she hissed.

"Did he…?" Sakura trailed off and sighed with relief when Ino nodded. She muttered, "I can't believe someone said it."

Ino rolled her eyes, having heard Sakura's near inaudible statement. "I can't believe someone said it after you knocked on wood. Are you _sure _it was wood?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Sakura stressed. "It was in the woodshop! What would be there but wood?"

"Are you sure?"

"Ino."

-.-

"For the first rehearsal, we are merely going to be watching the film version of _Much Ado_. Pay attention to your character and for the ensemble, watch the extras and pay attention to how they act and react to situations. Tomorrow, we will be starting Act One. If you are not in Act One, you do not have to come to rehearsal. Ensemble members, I expect you to be here. Sakura, Karin, you two as well."

There was a chorus of agreement as Pein turned around and popped the tape into the player. After fiddling a bit with the channels, the opening credits appeared and Pein disappeared off the stage.

From the corner of her eyes, Ino noticed Sakura whip out a notebook. Leaning over, she whispered, "Are you serious?"

"What? He said to pay attention," she hissed back.

"Taking notes?"

"So I won't forget."

Ino just gave Sakura one last disbelieving look, shook her head in resignation, and turned her attention back to the screen.

-.-

"See! I told you I'd have it done for you!"

Tenten held out the scale model of the set and stage for Pein to observe proudly. He did have to admit, he never thought she'd actually be able to have it done by her promised deadline.

"And the drawings?"

She gingerly placed the model down, making sure not to upset any pieces and went through her backpack in search of the papers that contained the sketches and dimensions of each set piece.

She cackled victoriously as she pulled them and after running a hand along the creases to flatten them out, she handed half to Pein and the other half to Temari. "A copy for you, and a copy for you!"

He looked appreciatively at them, briefly flipping through to get a general sense of what the set might be. "Do you have a list of all the wood we need to buy?"

Tenten blinked. "What?"

"Shopping list, Tenten."

"…No," she answered, sheepish. "I'll get to it."

* * *

_Notes: The Macbeth superstition is one of the most well known curses of theatre. It is said that if anyone utters the name of the Scottish play, bad things will happen during the run of the play. The counter curse varies depending on the theatre, but the most commonly known is to go outside, curse, spit, spin three time and then beg to be let back in. Another well known one is to recite a line from Hamlet. Which one, I'm not too sure. _


	6. In Which There are Still Things to Get

**In Which There are Still Things to Get**

-.-

Temari groaned, foot tapping impatiently as she waited for the worker to finish up her order. She really wished she hadn't texted Pein telling him she was getting coffee because he had only texted back to ask her to order him a coffee as well.

Glancing down at her watch, her foot-tapping becoming even more insistent and the minute her order was ready, she grabbed the cups and bolted.

She slipped into the driver's seat of her car and as she slid her key into the ignition, her phone buzzed. Reaching over, she grabbed it and read the text from Tenten.

"_Heard you were making a coffee run. Large vanilla peppermint mocha!"_

Groaning, she let her head fall forward onto the steering wheel.

-.-

"Alright," Pein announced, sweeping into the theatre once Temari arrived with his coffee. "Let's get started."

The actors all shuffled towards the stage as Pein settled comfortably into one of the house seats close enough to the stage yet still far enough that he didn't have to crane his neck to watch. Temari settled herself at the edge of the stage, her own cup of coffee in hand. She angled her head towards the lobby when Gaara walked in and had stared long and hard at her coffee.

"Don't worry too much about the blocking as of right now. Just keep what we tell you in mind for the time being."

Gaara returned with a mocha in hand and slipped into the seat besides Pein, his own script soon open on his lap and pen twirling from his fingers.

"I learn in this letter that—"

"Let's have you start by entering the stage," Pein cut in. "Lee, Hinata, Ino, as well as Sakura and Karin, come in from the left."

"Your left or our left?"

"My left. Stage right. House left. Any more confusion?"

Ino chirped, "Nope."

"Konohamaru, you enter from stage left."

Konohamaru nodded and scurried over into the alcove. Temari scribbled down the notes in the margin of her script as Pein indicated for them to begin again.

Each entered from their respective sides. Meeting in the center, Lee read out, "I learn in this letter that Don Peter of Arragon comes this night to Messina."

"He is very near by this: he was—"

Gaara cut Konohamaru off. "I know Pein said not to worry too much about blocking, but you are quite literally blocking Hinata, Karin. Please step back."

Pein sighed noiselessly as Karin stepped back, Ino snickering quietly behind her hand. "Let's start again, from when you enter the stage."

-.-

Tenten dropped her notebook on the nearest flat surface and glanced around the shop, taking in the mess that had been left from the fall play. Letting out a long, drawn out sigh, she maneuvered around the piles of scrap wood, moving things as she saw fit.

Reaching the pile of two by fours, she shifted those that barely reached her head away and climbed onto a spare acting block, mentally counting out the amount of full two by fours they still had in stock. Clicking her tongue, she dismounted and returned to where she had placed her notebook and jotted down the number.

She glanced up just in time to see Sasuke walking by.

"Sasuke!"

Racing outside, she grabbed a hold of him, dragging his protesting form back to the shop. "Since you're here, help me with inventory."

"What do you mean, since I'm here?" Sasuke growled, wrenching his arm away from her. "You don't just drag someone to do your dirty work."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "You're not _doing_ the dirty work, you're _helping_ with the dirty work. Learn the difference."

His grumbling only grew darker when Tenten shoved a tape measure at him and told him to start measuring.

-.-

"I wonder that you will still be talking, Signior Benedict: nobody marks you."

Kiba turned to Ino and plastered on a fake look of surprise. "What, my dear Lady Disdain! Are you yet living?"

Ino retorted, "Is it possible disdain should die while she hath such meet food to feed it as Signior Benedict? Courtesy itself must convert to disdain, if you come in her presence."

Pein held up a hand to stop Kiba before he could start with the next line. "That's good, but guys, less teasing, more taunting."

-.-

"Do you have the shopping list?"

Tenten nodded, smoothly pulling out her notebook and flipping to the page that contained the list. "Two by fours, one by fours, four by fours, three-quarters and one-quarter ply, lauan, we may or may not need muslin—"

"No muslin," Pein swiftly cut in. "We still have a roll of it left unused from last year."

Tenten pulled out a pen and scratched out muslin. She continued, "Three inch screws, two inch, inch and a half, quarter inch, and more chalk. And I think wood glue. We also lost a drill."

"Didn't we just buy you screws?" Pein asked.

Tenten shrugged. "They disappeared. Just like the drill."

"This is the third drill we've had to replace in four years," Temari grumbled from the table, scratching out a budget for Tenten. "Whoever's stealing our stuff has better stop it."

-.-

Naruto sighed happily, snuggling closer to Hinata on the greenroom couch. She giggled, feeling his breath tickle her neck, thumbing the pages of her book.

"Hey, Hinata?"

She hummed.

"You won't leave me for Itachi, right?"

Hinata blinked, surprised and turned her head to look at him. He looked nervous, teeth worrying his lip, eyes staring determinedly forward.

"Of course not!"

His brows furrowed.

Hinata sighed softly, twisting fully around and cupped his cheeks, making sure he was looking at her and declared, "Naruto, I love you. And only you. Just because I play his lover does not mean I'm going to fall in love with him."

Naruto just hummed distractedly and moved in to kiss her.

-.-

"Do you have a ride?" Temari asked.

"Yup," Tenten chirped, dragging a reluctant Sasuke behind her. "I had Neji rent a truck."

"Just remember the budget," Temari called out as they slipped out the door. "We'll reimburse you if we have to, but I'd rather not!"

"I know, I know!"

-.-

Glancing down at her list, Tenten hurried through the aisles and easily located the stack of plywood, Sasuke following reluctantly with the cart. Stuffing the paper into her back pocket, she rolled onto the balls of her feet, arms outstretched trying to get a firm grip on the edge of a sheet of plywood.

Neji rolled his eyes, stepped up and easily slid the sheet out enough for Tenten to reach and grab a hold of.

"I could have done it myself, you know!"

"At the rate you were going, not likely."

Sasuke scoffed. "Quit flirting and let's just hurry up."

"You could help, you know," Tenten huffed as she and Neji maneuvered the wood onto the cart. "Would make things run a lot quicker."

Sighing, Sasuke moved away from the cart and reached for another sheet of ply just as easily as Neji had. Tenten grumbled something about unfair height advantages under her breath.

-.-

"Well, niece, I hope to see you one day fitted with a husband."

Ino looked appalled, brows furrowing and her nose wrinkling in disgust. "Not till God make men of some other metal than earth. Would it not grieve a woman to be overmastered with a pierce of valiant—"

"Ino, don't make that face."

Ino stopped, her face relaxing, and looked over to Pein.

"You despise the idea of marrying, yes, but don't look so disgusted. When you do, you scrunch up your face like a raisin. Keep it subtle."

-.-

"Two by, two by, two by," Tenten muttered, eyes scanning the shelves for the lumber and once located, scurried over with Neji in tow and Sasuke following after.

She immediately gathered two pieces into her arms, stacking them atop the sheets of ply and lauan they had gathered beforehand.

"You sure you don't want help with that?"

She swung around with an armful of lumber, nearly whacking Sasuke in the process, glaring at Neji.

"Watch it," he snapped, just as Tenten retorted, "Not any more than you need help with homework."

Neji calmly lifted a brow, arms crossed across his chest. Tenten huffed and dropped her pile of wood onto the cart.

"I hate you. Now grab some lumber. We still need to get the screws, chalk dust, and drill."

-.-

Checking off the last item off the list and dropping the newly acquired drill onto the top of the pile, they headed towards the checkout.

"Wait!"

Neji sighed. "What now?"

Tenten shot him and Sasuke a sheepish grin, sprinting towards the paint section. "I need paint samples!"

"Can't this wait?" Sasuke groaned.

"No! I'm going to show Pein that I can totally be ahead of him for once!"

* * *

_Notes: So starting from this chapter, there are going to be terms that you may or may not know. If you know them, feel free to skip this part. If you don't, you can search them up on google or just read these notes. Totally up to you. _

_Stage left/right: an actor's left and right. _

_House left/right: the audience's left and right. The opposite of stage left/right. _

_Acting block: a basic black block, usually no bigger than 2 ft x 2 ft x 2 ft. It can be used in plays that require minimal set or used as substitutions during rehearsals_

_Two by fours/one by fours/four by fours: lumber, usually bought in lengths of 8 ft, but can also be bought in lengths of 12 ft. Even though it's called two by four, the actual measurements are 3/4 in x 1 3/4 inch. The same applies to the other various lumbers. However, the actual measurements aren't always the same, but are around the general area. _

_Plywood: sheets of wood veneer alternating in grain direction laid on top of each other (think Jenga) and glued together. Because of the alternating grain, it's harder for plywood to warp. Usually bought, depending on the set or what is being built, by increments of 4 ft x 8 ft_

_Lauan: pronounced lue-on, or at least, that was how I was taught it was pronounced. I could be wrong. It is basically thin sheets of plywood. As with plywood, usually bought 4 ft x 8ft_

_Muslin: loosely woven cotton fabric. It's the most commonly used in theatre productions due to it's ability to receive paint well. _

_Greenroom: the waiting room for actors on stand by. Despite it's name, the room can be painted various colors and doesn't have to be green._


	7. In Which There is Organization to be Had

**In Which There is Organization to be Had**

-.-

"The entire theatre is a mess," Pein announced to the small gathering of tech present.

Temari snorted quietly. "Mess is an understatement."

He pointedly ignored her. "This Saturday will be spent cleaning and sorting. Be here at nine."

-.-

"It's too early to be here."

"Tenten, it's only nine thirty. It's not like we asked you to be here at seven."

The thought of having to come even earlier made her groan and she threw herself onto the stage, stretching out languidly, head cushioned in the crook of her arm. "It's Saturday. I should be pulling a Shikamaru and still be in bed."

Neji shook his head in resigned amusement and sauntered over, standing over her sprawled body. Slipping his hands under her arms, he lifted her back onto her feet, holding her weight as she sagged listlessly against him.

"Would you rather be doing this with actors running around?"

She huffed, fluttering her hair out of her eyes. "No."

"Besides, it'll take you days to clean up that mess."

"It's not a mess," she stated proudly. "It's controlled chaos."

"Then go control that chaos."

Tenten made a face, sticking her tongue out at him. Neji chuckled lowly, catching her wrist as it came up to smack his chest. His grip on her arms relaxed and she pushed herself up, slipping out of his arms, catching the set of keys Pein threw her way.

"Sasuke, you're coming with me."

-.-

Neji cursed, his foot tangling with a stray cable, and he stumbled forward, catching himself against the railing. Sighing, he reached down and untangled his foot, kicking the cable off to the side.

Eyes scanning the floor, he maneuvered carefully through the catwalk, making sure to kick aside any more loose and wayward cables. He paused at the lighting station, pearl eyes flitting from instrument to instrument, carefully taking in everything.

The place was a mess. Certainly not as bad as the shop, but the mess would make searching for the proper instruments difficult later on during the production. He wasn't even sure which ones had dead lamps anymore.

Groaning and running his fingers through his hair, he set about at least organizing the instruments by type before finding out which lamps needed to be replaced. At least the moron who replaced the lights knew enough to hook the safeties.

-.-

"Take the keys to Ino, would you?"

Sasuke grabbed the keys off the counter and left the shop, not sparing a look back at the sound of crashing lumber and curses. Stalking into the theatre, he tossed the keys at Ino, rolling his eyes when she fumbled the catch. Rather than heading back to the shop, he ambled up the stairs to the catwalk.

"What are you doing here?"

Sasuke silently regarded Neji as he worked, leaning nonchalantly against the railing.

"I'd rather be here than helping Tenten."

-.-

It was a wonder how anyone could find anything in this mess. Piles upon piles of clothes on the floor, racks filled to the brim with shirts and pants, boxes overflowing with shoes and hats. Dear God, It would take her forever and a day to even finish with sorting and cleaning, let alone trying to find anything useful.

"Ino?"

She whipped around, a relieved smile spreading across her face as Hinata gingerly stepped through the room. "Thank god. I thought I'd have to do everything myself."

Hinata smiled warmly in consolation. "Of course not."

Ino laced her fingers together and stretched out her arms in front of her, cracking them eagerly. "Let's get to it. Hinata, just start sorting through the clothes, kay? I'll be back with bags."

Hinata nodded and, following her given instructions, began sorting through the nearest pile as Ino scurried back to the office.

She dropped the keys off with Pein and headed immediately towards the stack of boxes at the back corner, searching through them for the leftover bags she just knew they had. Once she had a couple bags in hand and had scrounged up a sharpie from somewhere, she skipped back into the costumes room. Biting down onto the pen cap, she twisted it off with ease and flattened a bag against the wall, scrawling out "shirts" on one, "pants" on another and so on.

After scribbling "dresses" onto the last bag and recapping the pen, she gave the room one last sweep, sighing, "I really hope sorting won't take forever."

-.-

Pein glanced up at the two girls who appeared in the doorway, looking uncertain as they stood there awkwardly.

"If you're looking for work, I'd suggest the shop."

They bowed slightly and left, leaving Pein and Temari to their work.

-.-

"That no good Sasuke," Tenten grumbled, trying to steady multiple sheets of plywood while simultaneously shoving a newly bought sheet into the pile. "Leaving me to do everything alone. See if I let him take charge of build."

"Excuse me?"

Her battle with the plywood ceased, pausing mid curse, and she angled her head awkwardly to stare at the two girls standing in the doorway. "Can I help you?"

"Actually, we're here to help you."

Tenten's eyes lit up delightedly. Steadying the plywood, she ushered Moegi and Matsuri in, herding them towards the scrap pile. "So, remind me your names?"

"Moegi."

"Matsuri."

Tenten repeated the names slowly, letting them sink in. "Are you new to tech?"

They both shook their heads as Tenten dragged a trashcan over. She gestured towards the pile. "Ones shorter than six inches get tossed out. Anything between that and a foot is a maybe. Oh?"

"The theatre teacher wants us to work five hours of tech for class," Matsuri supplied, tossing away chunks of wood. She eyed a piece, holding it up to Tenten when she couldn't decide whether to toss it. "What about this?"

"Toss it," was her immediate reply. "Well, whatever the reason, nice to have you here."

Tenten returned to battling with the plywood while the two freshmen sorted wood. Moegi and Matsuri whispered amongst themselves, casting Tenten curious glances. After their nth time glancing over, she finally sighed and leaned against the pile of wood, arms crossed under her chest. "Is there something you want to ask me?"

Matsuri pressed her lips tightly together, shooting Moegi a look, fingers wringing nervously together. Moegi returned the look. After a moment's hesitation, she blurted, "Are you and Neji dating?"

Clearly not the question Tenten was expecting, she didn't immediately answer, blinking blankly at the two anticipating freshmen. She cleared her throat, stifling a laugh. "Neji and I aren't dating."

Matsuri furrowed her brow and frowned, still sorting. "But you two seem to be attached to the hip."

She actually did laugh. "Because we're best friend. Besides, it's not as though we actually do spend every waking minute together."

Moegi pursed her lips, skeptical. "But, I mean, it really seems like you are a couple."

"Just because we seem like one does not mean we actually are one. Now come on, we've got a couple more things to do here."

-.-

Neji grunted, hanging up the last instrument, tightening the screw of the clamp and hooking the safety. Standing back, he nodded once at his handiwork. Grabbing his wrench he motioned for Sasuke to stay.

"I need you to plug in all the lights. Turn off the work lights and stand at center stage. Make sure the light switch is on."

Rolling his eyes, he waved a hand dismissively, telling Neji to hurry up and leave. Neji rolled his eyes right back. Sasuke could not resist the temptation to roll his eyes yet again.

Neji left before they could turn it into a competition.

-.-

Ino tugged at the multitude of clothes just shoved into the shelves, pulling them onto the floor, muttering, "I'm pretty sure half this shit doesn't even belong to us."

Hinata giggled faintly, picking up after Ino. "Our theatre eats things."

"Hell yeah it does."

Hinata giggled again, still folding up clothes and placing them in neat stacks. Ino dropped off a shirt onto a nearby pile, turning around to place a couple pair of shoes onto the newly cleaned out space. Circling back around, she reached for the shirt, surprised to find it no longer where she left it. Glancing around, she found it on another pile.

"Hinata?" she called out cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Did you move that shirt?"

"Which shirt?"

Thoroughly frightened, Ino gingerly picked up the shirt and turned on her heel, holding it out to Hinata. Her fear doubled, noticing that the girl was at the other end of the room. "This one."

Hinata shook her head.

Ino muttered obscenities under her breath, dropped the shirt like a hot potato, and bolted out the room.

-.-

"Tenten!"

She turned around with a bucket of screws in hand, arching an eyebrow at the flustered Ino. "What?"

"So I left this shirt on top of the pile near the door and I turned away to place away some shoes and when I turned around the _shirt was on a different pile,_" she hissed, arms flapping uselessly.

"Maybe Hinata moved it," Tenten shrugged, placing the bucket underneath a counter, picking up a can of bolts as she walked past.

"No!" Ino shrieked. "She was at the _other end of the room_!"

There was silence.

"Are you sure you didn't just place it on that pile and forgot?"

"No."

More silence.

"The ghost?"

"The ghost."

Tenten groaned, "What'd we do to deserve this?"

Ino scoffed. "Konohamaru."

"What about him—shit," Tenten cursed, the can slipping through, bolts scattering everywhere. Calling Moegi and Matsuri over, the three of them set about picking up the fallen bolts.

"Smooth," Ino quipped easily, rolling her eyes. "He uttered the Scottish play's name."

"He did not."

"He did."

"Mother of monkeys."

-.-

"The ghost is back."

Neji barely gave Tenten a glance back as he hummed, dimming a channel and bringing up another one. "I thought there was more than one."

She shrugged, slipping out keys from Neji's pocket as she headed to the back of the booth. He gave her a look, both amused and exasperated, and she grinned back in response, tinkering with the lock on one of the cabinets. Turning back around, once Sasuke texted him that no light was up, he brought up another channel.

"Well, it's rather hard to tell. The point is the ghost is back."

"Any reason why it's suddenly back _now_?"

Wrinkling her nose at the tangled mass of cables, she just heaved them all out and dropped them onto the floor. "When did we last clean this place? It may have something to do with Konohamaru."

"What?"

"It seems he said the Scottish play."

"Idiot," Neji muttered under his breath. Tenten laughed lightly, slowly untangling the mess.

"Yeah, well," she agreed, "I remember you did the same thing when you were a freshman."

Neji grunted, bringing up a couple more channels. "I was trying to piss Kimimaro off."

"And piss him off you did," she laughed, feeding the end of a cable through the knotted mess. "I'm pretty sure he was going to chuck his headset at you."

"And yet he didn't."

"Pretty damn close to it," she shot back. Pausing slightly as she began to counter-coil the cables, she rolled her next thought around on her tongue, weighing between the pros and the cons of voicing it. Deciding there were more positives than negatives, she tentatively announced, "Apparently people think we're dating."

Swiveling around in his chair, he turned an inquisitive eye on her. "And?"

"Well, we're not."

"I know we're not."

Huffing, she pouted and paused in her coiling, perching a hand on her hip. "Yes. We know we're not. Everyone else believes we are."

He rolled his eyes at her. "I don't see what the big deal is."

She rolled her eyes right back at him, resuming her coiling. "There really isn't a deal with this. Just, you know, it's odd."

"Hypothetically dating me is odd?"

She snorted, placing her finished coil back on its peg and started on the next one. "Hypothetically, yes."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"Who said I was worried?" Tenten teased.

"You're always worried."

"Your face," she piped, using their go-to conversation ending insult. Seeing no point in either trying to continue the conversation or even starting a new one, Neji focused his attention back to the lights and Sasuke.

-.-

"Well, there isn't much else we can do until we get some more racks up here," Ino concluded, taking in another eyeful of the clutter they had created. She sighed deeply, running fingers through tangled hair, pulling out the band that held it up, redoing her ponytail. "Let's go tell Pein."

* * *

_Notes:_

_Catwalk: A narrow platform that usually spans the distance of the stage above the stage or above the audience that allows lights to be hung or sound equipment to be placed. _

_Instruments: unfortunately not musical in any way. The proper way to call lighting equipment_

_Safeties: a thin metal cable that hooks around the pipe as a safety precaution in case the clamp of the instrument decides to break or not work properly and it falls off. It ensures that it doesn't just fall to the stage_

_Shop: I think I've mentioned this before in previous chapters, but I've never really specified what this is. Similar to a wood shop, it's basically where the set for a production is built before it's moved in to the theatre._

_Work lights: fluorescent lights that cannot be dimmed. It's basically used for preproduction and post-production working, very rarely if ever used during an actually production._

_Theatre ghost: one of the most common theatre superstitions. They are usually thought to be the cause of the bad luck any production receives. _

_Channels: what can control a dimmer or a group of dimmers_

_Counter-coiling: a way to coil cables or ropes so that it does not tangle later on_


	8. In Which There is Some Screwing Involved

**Chapter 8 – In Which There is Some Screwing Involved **

-.-

Karin seethed, glaring at Sakura, paying Pein no attention as his was focused elsewhere. It still boggled her how Sasuke could have gone out with a skank like that. Blackmail, she decided. Or black magic. There was no other explanation. He simply wasn't in the right state of mind. Why else would he go out with that when she, Karin, was right there perfectly available for him.

"Karin, stop glaring at Sakura and pay attention."

She snapped her attention momentarily to Pein. Upon realizing that only Suigetsu, Juugo, and Sai were left on stage she scurried away. Squealing giddily, she tackled Sasuke as he walked through the alcove doors.

"Sasuke!"

He grunted from the impact, vaguely wondering if all this tackling was going to bruise him. Tugging at his trapped arm, studiously ignoring her breasts, he snarled, "What?"

"I missed you," she cooed, her grip tightening. "I haven't seen you all day."

"Now you have," he growled, still tugging at his arm. "Now let go."

Karin pouted, batting her lashes up at him. Frowning when she noticed that he wasn't even looking at her anymore, she followed his gaze to where they settled on Sakura. Narrowing her eyes, she glared until Sakura glanced up and a smug smirk tugged at her lips when Sakura shrunk back and glanced away.

Pulling Sasuke down the aisle, she purred, "I've got something to show you."

"Let go, woman!"

-.-

"Stop forgetting your keys."

"I can't help it! I'm forgetful!"

"I'll say."

Tenten scoffed indignantly, throwing a swift punch at Neji's arm, slumping huffily against the car seat. "Whatever."

Keeping his eyes on the road, he stated, "You know, it's because you keep asking me to do things like this that people think we're dating."

"So you're saying it's all my fault," she shot back.

He gave a swift reply. "Yes."

"Okay, fine," Tenten acquiesced lightly, "but still, what do you want me to do? My neighbors hate me and you have the only other spare key."

"You could break into your house like usual."

Tenten crinkled her nose and shot him an incredulous glare. "I spent the night in jail the last time I did that."

Rolling his eyes, he pulled into the school parking lot and easily slipped the car into a spot. "And I bailed you out. Cost me a pretty penny, too."

She childishly stuck her tongue out at him, grabbing her bag from the backseat, making sure her carabiner was safely hooked onto the strap. Neji stood on the curb waiting for her to duck back out of the car so that he could lock it.

-.-

Ino spun around aimlessly in the rolling chair, occasionally glancing at the stage just in case Pein called for the entire cast. She slowed to a stop as she heard the door to the booth creak open.

Udon poked his head through the crack in the door, meekly questioning, "Is Shikamaru here?"

"I'll let you know if I see him," she snorted, swiveling back around. Not hearing any sound coming from the boy behind her, she angled her head back, staring at his upside-down figure. "Aren't you coming in?"

His eyes scanned the entire booth apprehensively. "Can I?"

Ino gestured him in. Hesitantly, he shuffled in, sitting down when Ino stared pointedly at him and waved a hand dismissively at the space behind him. Making a noise of discomfort, he dug a hand under his butt, fingers closing around a box.

"Condoms?" he squeaked, holding the box in front of his eyes.

Ino perked up, turning around. "I didn't know we still had some left. I thought we went through all of them."

"Why are there condoms here?" his voice cracked.

"The actors needed them."

"What?!"

"Mm-hmm," Ino hummed thoughtfully. "I think we went through about eight boxes during the run? Man we went through them fast."

Udon looked faint.

"Yep," she prattled on, ignoring the pale look of Udon's face. "The largest box our drug store carried had twelve. Still had to make multiple runs. We'd always end up breaking one or two condoms."

Udon could only squeak out, "What?"

Ino finally laughed. Loudly. "Don't look so pale."

He stayed silent. Ino took the box from him and shook it lightly. "Huh, maybe Pein might like these. Anyways, we needed the condoms for the wireless mics to keep actors from sweating all over it. It's just fun messing with freshmen."

A knock came from the open doorway and Ino swiveled around, momentarily forgetting about Udon as she faced Neji.

"Quit talking about condoms with a freshman," he drawled monotonously. "Pein wants you on stage."

Ino bounced up from the chair, giving an air kiss to a flustered Udon and bounded out the door.

"Leave the condoms."

-.-

"Are you going out for a coffee run?"

Temari stifled a groan, hand digging through her bag for her keys and phone. "What do you want?"

Tenten listed, "A white chocolate peppermint mocha frappe for me, a cocoa mocha frappe for Neji, raspberry vanilla—"

"How many orders are you giving me?" Temari interrupted.

Tenten paused, ticking off her fingers as she mentally counted. "About…five. Six, maybe?"

She squeaked, Temari having caught her around the wrist and dragging her towards the parking lot.

"Just come with me."

"What? Why?"

-.-

Naruto grinned down at Hinata, his arms wrapped around her waist as Pein bustled across the stage pairing up all the extras for the dance scene with Temari trailing after him, jotting down each name into the margin of her script.

"Looks like I get to woo you," he teased.

Hinata giggled, humming, "Mm."

"Reminds me of when I was trying to ask you out."

She blushed a deep scarlet, memories of Naruto trying to court her flooding back unbidden. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, feeling his chest rumble under her touch, most definitely due to his chuckles.

Once she was positive her face had cooled enough, she lifted her head, glancing through her lashes at his grinning face.

He leaned down to kiss her, stopping short as at the lack of noise and chatter around them. Glancing around, he took in the sight of Pein standing at the front of the stage, arms crossed, staring at him pointedly.

Sighing, he pulled away from her, muttering, "Stupid Pein. Can't I even kiss my girlfriend?"

-.-

Tenten blinked, taking in the haggard form of Sasuke, absentmindedly pulling her hair away from her face.

"What's wrong with you?"

He grumbled, giving her the finger. Tenten feigned offense, hand flying to clutch her chest dramatically.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" she sobbed half-heartedly, laughing at the finger he gave her again. Grabbing him by the collar, she hefted him away from the table and dragged him after her towards the newly organized pile of wood.

"You think you can do something about Karin?"

Tenten furrowed her brows, waving a hand distractedly at Udon who Neji had no doubt sent out.

"What makes you think I can do anything? Better question, what makes you think she'll even listen to me?"

Sasuke huffed, pushing his bangs out of his eyes, catching the tape measure she tossed his way. She motioned Udon over and instructed him to help bring out eight one by fours. "She clearly won't listen to me."

She shrugged unhelpfully. "Get together with a girl?"

He pinned her with a deadpan glare.

"Tell her you're gay?"

The glare hardened.

"Actually fall in love with a girl and don't let her go?"

The glare became so deadly that it would have killed any lesser man. Or woman. But Tenten just grinned, grabbing marked lumber and heading over to the chop saw, pulling on a pair of safety glasses and earmuffs.

"Hey, freshman."

Udon started, staring doe-eyed at Tenten. He shuffled over, taking the extra earmuffs from her.

"You're going to learn the chop saw."

"Are you sure?" he murmured hesitantly, glancing apprehensively at the power tool.

Tenten nodded, earmuffs hanging around her neck. "Pull on the earmuffs."

"Er, what about safety glasses?"

"If you've got glasses, they'll work," she clarified. She went through a quick explanation of each part of the saw, launching into a quick demonstration of how it all works by cutting the first piece of wood.

Passing it on to Udon, she supervised his first cut, nodding in approval once he finished.

She gathered up the cut wood, along with a bucket of two-inch screws and a drill, juggling it all as best she could as she maneuvered around the shop to an open space outside.

"Sasuke! You finish marking wood?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Come straddle the wood."

"You've done it without me, you can do it again."

"Come. Straddle. The. Wood. Or I won't help you with you little problem. Oh, and grab a t-square."

Letting out a slow, measured breath, he strode over and placed a leg on either side of the wood, locking it tightly between them as he held the other one still at a ninety-degree angle, using the t-square to keep it perfect.

Bracing herself, she placed the heads of a couple of screws into her mouth to hold, and started screwing.

"Hold still," she grunted, pushing her weight against the butt of the drill.

"I am."

"Jesus fucking Christ. I think I've hit a knot," she grumbled around the screws.

"Then push harder."

Glaring up at him, she removed the screws from her mouth and snapped, "You're not helping."

Replacing the screws back into her mouth, she put her full weight into it. She huffed in triumph once she made it past the knot and sunk the screw. Plucking one out of her mouth, she finished off the corner and patted the connected wood.

"You're such a naughty, naughty piece of wood."

"That is a lame pun."

"It's brilliant and you know it."

"Lame," he drawled.

She stuck her tongue out, childishly, and took freshly cut wood from Udon. Giving out vague instructions, she left the two men to their own devices.

-.-

"It won't fit."

"What do you mean it won't fit?"

"It. Won't. Fit. What else is it supposed to mean?"

"Well then, put your weight into it."

"Now you're just mocking me."

"Yes."

"Ugh. Stop screwing for a moment so I can pound it in."

"What? Oh come on! I'm almost done."

"Hurry up."

"Fine! There! Now pound to your heart's desire."

"Lovely."

"You might want a baby sledge for that."

"What do you think I'm going to grab?"

"Hey, you never know. Not with you."

-.-

Temari scribbled out blocking as fast as she could, trying to keep an eye on the moving actors and an ear on the instructing Pein.

"Kiba! Ino! Upstage left! And—no, no, no! Daichi! What are you doing? Stop that. Kankurou, stop stepping on Karin's feet, don't think I can't see that. Omoi, don't stand so far away from Sakura. And now, one, two three, one, two three."

Taking a break from the constant scribbling, she watched the actors fumbled their way through the dance, sniggering behind her hand as Kankurou kept accidentally stepping on Karin's feet.

Pein called everything to a halt, leveling a hard stare at Kankurou, who only grinned sheepishly.

"Nobody's leaving until we can run through this once without any sort of major mishap. And yes, that includes stepping on feet."

More glares were sent Kankurou's way as everyone reluctantly shuffled back to the starting point, Pein picking up the beat yet again as they worked their way through the dance.

-.-

"When do you want to take measurements of the actors?"

Ino hummed contemplatively. "Soon?"

Pein resisted the urge to snap back with a sarcastic remark and instead asked, "How soon?"

She pursed her lips, fingers absentmindedly rifling through various sketches of costume ideas. "I'd say sometime next week."

"Be sure to give me an exact date soon," he advised. "And be sure to have a clear idea on costume designs."

She plastered on a large grin and gave two thumbs up. "Already done! Tube tops and pleather pants!"

-.-

"You'd said you'd help me."

"Don't shut the—" Tenten warned, belatedly, hearing the door to the paint closet clicking shut behind Sasuke. "How nice. You love me so much that you'd go to the extent of locking us in together just to be with me."

"Don't be stupid," he hissed, standing in front of the shut door. Tenten continued on with searching through the various cans of paint that littered the shelves and floor.

"I'm not the one who's stupid," she muttered, tossing aside an empty can. "You just locked us in here."

"You've got a phone," he dismissed. "You'd said you'd help."

"Don't have it on me." She rolled her eyes, shoving aside a couple more cans in her quest for the right color. "I did. But in all honesty, you should have gone to Ino."

"She'd just laugh."

Letting out a breath, she turned to face him, hands settling on her hips. "Look. You're seriously coming to the wrong person for help. I'm about as helpful in this sort of stuff as Naruto is in, say, common sense. I don't know. The point is, you really want to know how to keep Karin at bay? Go ask Ino."

He grunted as she pushed past him to pound against the door, cursing as he stumbled into a pile of cans. He was still glaring at her when Temari let them out.

* * *

_Notes: Muh. Late update is late. _

_Carabiner: also karabiner or carabineer. It's mainly used for sports such as climbing or caving, etc. This one might be more helpful if you Wiki it, simply because I really don't know how to explain this._

_Condoms: Yes. We use condoms to keep wireless mics from getting wet with sweat. _

_Chop saw: also known as the miter saw, usually mounted to a table, that can be used to cut lumber, as long as they aren't sheets. They can also cut angles. _

_Wood shop safety: If you've taken a wood shop class, then maybe you remember that earmuffs are there to protect your ears from the loud noises the saw makes and safety glass are to protect from sawdust and splinters. Usually is you have glasses, they can function as safety glasses._

_T-square: a ruler, at a ninety degree angle to help with ninety degree angles. _

_Knots: They basically make screwing two pieces of wood together very hard. They are usually darker than the wood itself and is circular._

_Paint closet: where all paint and painting supplies such as rollers, pans, etc are kept. _


	9. In Which There are Things Blocking the W

**In Which There are Things Blocking the Way**

-.-

Sasuke was seriously considering checking himself into a mental institution. Not only was he taking Tenten's advice, he was actively seeking out Ino for love advice. And to add on top of all that, he was also unreasonably irritated by the fact that Sakura was most definitely avoiding him. It bothered him to no end and he'd be lying if he said he didn't know why. He honestly would rather not think about it, though, and focused his attention on finding the blonde.

Ino's lying, sprawled on the couch, legs propped up against the backrest and head lolling close to the floor, in the green room with Sakura, piles of clothing littering the floor. Jade green eyes flickered up and were the first to notice that he was there and they take on a hint of fear and apprehension, and maybe surprise, and if he's into deluding himself, just the slightest hint of joy. But he wasn't.

"Yamanaka."

Ino hummed, focusing bleary eyes on his form She swung her legs around and brought her body up, clutching her head and moaning as the blood rushed down. "Gimme a minute."

He's impatient, foot tapping, waiting for Ino to regain some sense of balance. Sakura looked nervous and she made some excuse to leave. He eyed her stiff, retreating back and for a moment he considered going after her.

"You want advice on Karin."

He turned his stare to her, unnerved by the smug look she's wearing. He doesn't even have to ask, "Tenten told you."

Ino shook her head, grinning. "You just did. But even if you didn't, everyone knows that you'd only ever search me out for something like this."

She kicked aside a pile, clearing up some space around the couch and patted the spot beside her, waggling her eyebrows humorously at him. He grunted, arms crossing rather huffily as he stood his ground. Her lips pulled back into a pout.

"I'm guessing you went to Tenten first."

He let his silence answer for him.

"What was her advice?"

"Hook up with a girl, proclaim my gayness, and fall in love," he paraphrased.

Ino immediately snorted. "That's so her!"

Sasuke remained apathetic to her laughing. "Are you done?"

She pretended to wipe a tear. "Yeah. Totes good."

"Well?"

"Talk to her," she advised. "Make it clear to her that you _are not_ _interested in her whatsoever_."

He grumbled gruffly, "You're no help."

"Do not just brush her aside," she continued on, ignoring him. "To someone like her, they take it as though you're playing hard to get and it becomes more of a challenge. Though I may loathe her with every fiber of my being, I do understand her feelings for you because I've been there."

He was oddly silent and she took it as her cue to keep going. "All I'm saying is to just sit her down, have a nice long talk with her. If she still bugs you after that, then she's either just not getting it, she doesn't want to get it, or she's just not right in the head."

"That," he uttered hesitantly after a moment of consideration, "seems reasonable." He then snorted. "It's amazing what you can come up with considering you lack a brain."

She preened. "What can I say, it's a gift—hey!"

-.-

"Lee, what _are_ you doing?"

Swinging around, he performed a swift roundhouse kick, followed by a couple of more kicks and punches. "I'm choreographing the fight scene."

"What?" Temari uttered, brow furrowing. "Lee, it doesn't have to be that complicated. Just a couple sword swings here, another push there."

Lee sucked in a deep breath, arms coming to rest by his waist. He turned to give Temari a wide grin. "Oh, do not worry about it! That was not the choreography for the fight!"

"I'll take your word for it. You should get ready for rehearsal."

-.-

"Which way did you come in?"

There was a varied response, half the cast replying stage left and the other replying stage right. Pein rubbed fingers against his forehead, offhandedly wondering if by the end of it all he'd have peeling and raw skin.

Both Gaara and Temari glanced down at their scripts, eyes scanning their notes, narrowing when they can't seem to even make out their own handwriting.

"I have it down as stage left," Temari declared after a minute of trying to decipher her scribbles.

"I've got stage right," Gaara announced moments later.

More bickering ensued and Pein looked as though he was going to snap. Tenten chose this moment to stroll in from the shop, took one look at the mess, and turned on her heel.

"Tenten."

She froze, half her body out the door. "Yes?"

"The scene for the dance, what is it?"

She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Strolling casually over to stage left, she made a wide gesture with her hands, in what he presumes to be the shape of an archway. "Here's the door, if that's what you're asking."

"Yes, thank you."

It was times like these, when he turned back to face the bickering mass of people, that he wished he knew how to whistle. He should really consider investing in one. A quick jerk of the head, promptly followed by a sharp whistle piercing the theatre, and heads whipped around to glare at Temari. Tenten just looked scandalized.

"Temari! Don't whistle in the theatre!"

"You're not working the flies."

"Still!" she retorted heatedly. "It's bad luck!"

Pein cut all further chance of a rebuttal by pointing a finger out the door. "Go do your work."

"Yes sir!" Tenten mock salute, scurrying out the theatre but not without giving Temari the 'I'm watching you' gesture. Temari returned it with a dismissive wave of her hand. Halfway back to the shop did she remember that she needed to grab something from the theatre and turned back around.

-.-

"You actually went to Ino?"

Sasuke grunted, his grip on the two pieces of wood tightening in horribly veiled aggravation. Tenten shook her head, gaze never leaving where she was screwing. She muttered, "I can't believe it."

"How is that so hard to believe?" he barked.

Setting down the drill, she pushed herself away from the wood and moved to stand it up. "Well, duh. You're so prideful that you wouldn't even accept help from anyone back when you broke your arm playing ultimate Frisbee. And now you're telling me you went to Ino for _help_?"

He frowned, picking up the slack on the other side. "First of all, I was able to go about my life normally even with a broken arm. Second of all, relationships aren't exactly a language that I'm fluent in."

"Ooh, Sasuke actually admitting he's not good at something," she teased.

"Ha ha," he intoned dryly.

Heaving, the two of them carried the frame to the two made platforms. Steadying the tilting frame, they eased it carefully to the marked spots. Waving over Udon, she had him take her place as she reached into the bin that contained L-brackets.

"And?" Tenten probed, handing a couple of them along with a drill and screws to Karui.

"And what?" Sasuke grunted.

"Are you actually going to listen to her?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Everyone has a choice, Sasuke! But I'd take it if I were you," Tenten recommended. "She may not be book smart like Sakura, but she's pretty damn good at relationship issues."

"Sasuke has relationship issues?" Karui questioned, looking shocked at the aforementioned boy. "I always though he was asexual."

"Surprising, I know."

"Just fucking screw already, woman," Sasuke growled, shifting the weight of the door frame into a better position. "I don't think that kid can last much longer."

All three of them turned simultaneously to stare at Udon. He trembled, not used to having to hold so much weight for such an extended amount of time. Tenten chuckled silently and set about screwing the brackets in place.

-.-

Sakura stopped short of entering the shop on her quest to find Tenten, one foot halfway through the doorway. Sasuke was the only one inside and she'd be damned if she was going to end up alone with him. Turning tail, she ran.

Or rather, she would have, had Sasuke not turned around and noticed her. She froze when he called out her name, her need to be polite overriding her need to flee. She turned, slowly, a strained smile plastered on her face.

"Hi. Where're the others?"

"Tenten sent Karui and Udon to storage and then ran off somewhere." He's staring at her, quite unnervingly, almost as though he's scrutinizing her. She shuffled on her feet uncomfortably. "I haven't seen you around."

She giggled nervously, hand waving as nonchalantly as she could. "I've been busy."

"Busy to the point where you couldn't even answer my calls or my messages?"

Sakura balked, anxiously backing further out of the shop. Panic quickly rose when Sasuke followed after her, making her backpedal even faster. She stumbled over a scrap piece of wood and tumbled onto her butt. Unfortunately for her, this meant that Sasuke was standing right in front of her when she looked up.

"Well?"

Sakura scrambled back onto her feet. "I'm sorry, but sometimes, I just don't have the time to."

"Bull."

Even through her haze of panic, she felt affronted by the tone in his voice. Squaring herself, she looked him straight in the eye. "Believe it or not, I don't have the time."

Turning on her heel, she stalked away from the shop, feeling marginally proud of herself for not sprinting away like she so sorely wanted to. At least there seemed to be some stroke of luck in that she found Tenten.

-.-

"Temari wanted me to tell you that the piano in front of the stage needs to be moved to storage."

"I'll get Karui and Udon on it once they get back."

-.-

"Wait! Where do I go?"

"I thought I was supposed to enter here!"

"Didn't you come from there?"

"Why are you standing here? This is my spot!"

Temari rushed around the stage, pulled in just about every direction by the actors who needed help with remembering their blocking. Even she herself was having trouble remembering everything, her script never leaving her side.

"Temari! Tell Kiba that he's supposed to be over there!"

"Tell _Ino_ that I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be and that she's the one who's in the wrong place."

Temari let out a frustrated growl, hands running irritably through her hair. "For the love of God. Quiet!"

The theatre immediately hushed, staring wide-eyed at Temari. She sunk down onto her haunches, muttering incomprehensibly to release the last of her tension. Once she'd calmed down enough, she rose back up, determination coursing through her.

"Alright. I swear to God, this is the last time I'm going to tell _any of you_ your positions for this scene. I don't care how you remember it, but remember it."

-.-

He found Karin behind the theatre during one of her breaks.

"We need to talk."

Karin fluffed her hair, making sure that when she turned it'd billow out behind her. She purred, "What about, Sasuke?"

"You," he deadpanned.

"Me?" she murmured, eyes wide and innocent. "Why?"

Sasuke took a seat and waited for her to do the same, scooting away when she placed herself a little too close for comfort. She frowned and scooted closer, to which he scooted further away. Her frown deepened but she didn't follow.

"You need to stop bugging me."

"I don't really bug you."

"No, you really do."

She tittered nervously. "Oh come on, Sasuke. You don't mean that."

"No," he stated impassively, "I'm serious, Karin. Stop it. I'm _not interested_. I've never been interested nor do I think I ever will."

She pursed her lips, remaining oddly quiet, enough for Sasuke to start feeling uncomfortable. Quietly, she murmured, "But you were really nice to me back in middle school."

"Because I pitied you," he replied quite tactlessly.

"I don't care!" she burst out. "You were the first person to ever really care about me and I really do like you."

"But I _don't _like you."

"But you don't hate me, either."

"I don't hate you."

She clasped her hands together, eyes shining hopefully. "Then I still have a chance."

Exasperated, he groaned, "Karin. What did I just say. There's no chance that I'd ever fall in love with you."

"Look," she jumped off the bench, finger in his face, "just because you say there's no chance doesn't mean there isn't. You can't control fate, but I'm going to do my damn best to make sure it happens. Just you wait."

She skipped back to the theatre, humming a tune to herself as Sasuke just watched on, perplexed.

"The fuck just happened."

-.-

Karui and Udon glanced at each other, then back to the piano on the ground, and then to each other again. Tenten stood in front of them, arms crossed expectantly, waiting for an explanation to come.

"It just fell," Udon offered meekly.

"You're telling me an upright piano just…fell over," she repeated, disbelief very evident in her tone.

"That is exactly what happened."

Tenten sighed. "Let's just hurry up and get this off the ground and check to see if anything broke."

-.-

"Fucking apple."

Karin snickered behind her palm, eyeing Suigetsu who cursed fervently, batting away the apple sitting innocently on the make-up counter. She taunted, "Don't tell me you're scared of poor, innocent apples."

"I'm not scared," he snarled. "It's this _one_ _goddamn apple that keeps following me around_. I'm fucking saying, it's fucking cursed."

"Ooooh," she mocked, "curse of the stalking apple."

"Juugo, tell her."

Juugo shook his head. "I think you are being paranoid."

Suigetsu threw his hands up in defeat. "I'm not fucking paranoid! I swear to fucking God, that _thing_ has shown up everywhere I've been! In my fucking classes! In my _car_! What the fuck?"

"I think you need to be checked into an institution for the mentally unstable," Juugo recommended. Suigetsu shot the man a heated glare.

"I. Am. Not. Mentally. Unstable," he enunciated with finality.

"Whatever you say," she snickered.

-.-

"Alright. Those not in the fight scene, you are done for the day and you may leave."

No sooner had these words left Pein's mouth did everyone start scurrying around gathering up their things. In no time at all, only Naruto, Itachi, Kiba, Lee, Pein, and Temari were left.

"Let's start from when Kiba enters," Pein ordered. "Let's see what you've got, Lee."

-.-

"You look nicer than usual," Tenten commented off-handedly, finding Pein alone in the theatre, all the actors having already left for the day. Swinging her bag over her shoulder, she tossed the shop keys across the seats. "Date with Konan?"

Pein caught them with ease, still idly going through his notes. "One year anniversary."

"Aah," she mock swooned, back of her hand pressing against her forehead. "Young love."

Neji appeared in the doorway, an impatient look marring his face. "Tenten, hurry up. Hanabi's getting impatient."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have fun! But not too much fun! If you need condoms, we have extras up in the booth!"

"_Good-bye_, Tenten."

-.-

"I call shotgun!"

Hanabi huffed, sliding into the back with Hinata. Rolling his eyes, Neji slid into the driver's seat and started the car.

"When do you plan on getting your license?" he asked, pulling out of the school driveway.

"Yeah," Hanabi piped up. "I'd like to be able to sit in the front every once in a while."

"I have my permit."

"When I said license, I _meant_ license."

"Soon," she answered nonchalantly. Neji merely grunted. "Oh don't sound so excited."

"Why not?" he shot back. "It means I have one less stop to make every day."

"But you'd miss seeing me every morning," she stated with confidence.

"Like I don't already see you enough as it is," Neji commented wryly.

Tenten scoffed haughtily, crossing her arms and straightening her back. "One can never have enough of Tenten."

"I beg to differ."

Hanabi made something akin to a gagging motion as she listened to the two in front banter. She scooted forward in her seat, sticking her head between the two, and gave them both an exasperated look. "Flirt on your own time."

"We are not flirting," Tenten protested. Hearing nothing from Neji, she turned a concerned eye on him. "You're not protesting. Why aren't you protesting?"

Neji flicked his eyes over to Tenten. "I though what we were doing was flirting."

"Technically yes," Tenten acquiesced uncertainly.

Hanabi coughed, "No shit it is."

Tenten turned in her seat to face Hanabi. "That was about as subtle as a train wreck."

"There is no technically," Neji spoke up, ignoring Hanabi's little jab. "We were flirting. And that is why people like to think that we are, or at least should be, dating."

"Yes! This, exactly!" Hanabi exclaimed, jabbing a finger at Neji. "Do you have any idea how many people have come up to me whether you two were dating? I had half the mind to stick a sign on Neji's back!"

He glared at her through the rearview mirror. "You'd better not have."

"I _contemplated_ it."

Tenten sighed noisily. "Do you think we should be dating?"

"Yes!" Hanabi answered in time with Neji's "I don't particularly care."

Hinata reached across the seat and placed a hand on Hanabi's shoulder, making a small motion for her to stay quiet. Hanabi pursed her lips, falling back into the seat, keeping her undivided attention of the two in front of her.

"Why would you say that?" Tenten asked curiously.

Neji shrugged. "I just mean I don't see why we shouldn't date."

"Well for one thing," Tenten listed, ticking off the reasons with her fingers, "it means Ino will end up doing her 'I told you so' dance and that is just something no one should have to see."

Hinata shook her head at Hanabi's questioning gaze.

"For another, we've been best friends for way too long and what if we go out and things end horribly? We'd be awkward around each other for years!"

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought," he noted.

"And for _another_, what part of us just screams that we're compatible? Nothing! And one more thing—"

"I get it," Neji interrupted, car pulling into her driveway. "You don't think we'd make a good couple."

"That's not it," Tenten huffed, exasperated, throwing her hands up dramatically. "I just think it'd be better for us if just stayed friends. And besides this'll show people that a guy and a girl can be best friends and not have to go out at any point."

Climbing out of the car, Tenten waited until Hanabi had claimed the front to stick her head back in through the window. "Just so you know, this doesn't exempt you from picking me up tomorrow."

"Oh my god," Hanabi groaned. "Will you two just shut up and date already?"

-.-

"Temari, send out a mass email to all the head techs. We're scheduling another production meeting for next Saturday."

* * *

_A/N: I feel like these updates are getting later and later. I'm really sorry, but please bear with me on these.  
_

_Whistling in the theatre: it's another superstition that actually comes from truth. Techs back in the day used whistling as a way of communicating when the scenes changed. If an actor whistled on or off stage, it might mislead the techs into thinking it was a scene change.  
_

_L-brackets: they're exactly like what their name would suggest. Brackets, in the shape of an L.  
_


	10. In Which There are Decisions to be Made

**In Which There are Decisions to be Made**

-.-

Tenten slid easily into the passenger seat of his car, chatting idly about something or other that most probably wouldn't have captured his interest, acting as though their conversation a week earlier never happened. Knowing her, though, she probably did forget it.

Sighing, he resolved to talk to her later and tuned out her chattering, mulling over the best way to approach the subject.

-.-

Pein gave the table a cursory glance, relieved to note that for once, Shikamaru was there, on time. Granted, he had his head cushioned in the crook of his arms and by the looks of it, was asleep, but there nonetheless. That was all that mattered to him. However, it seemed that in order to have Shikamaru on time, it meant that someone was going to have to be late to compensate for it. And it just so happened to be that that person was Temari.

She walked in not a moment later with Kankurou and Gaara trailing behind her. "Sorry we're late. It took some time but I convinced Kankurou to skip out this week's kabuki practice."

"I can't believe I'm missing kabuki practice," he muttered sullenly. Temari clicked her tongue at him.

"You can afford to miss _one._"

"Alright," Pein nodded. Ino slapped Shikamaru upside his head and the boy groggily lifted his head, glaring at the blonde. "Let's get started. Where are we in terms of set?"

"Well," Tenten hummed, "I've got just about everything built. All that needs to be done is painting and loading."

"Speaking of loading," Temari interjected, "when do you think that will happen?"

Tenten tapped her fingers thoughtfully against the table. "I'd say another couple weeks? Maybe three?"

"Got you."

"What else do you need to build?" Pein asked.

Tenten continued humming, fingers still tapping rhythmically. "We need to grab some things out of australia and maybe modify them a bit."

"Tenten?"

She continued talking to herself. "I wonder if we still have those columns from _My Fair Lady_. We'd just have to repaint them for them to work."

"Tenten."

She snapped back to attention. "Yes?"

"What else needs to be built?" he reiterated.

"Nothing much."

"That's all I needed to know." He turned his attention over to Neji. "Did she give you a copy of the set?"

Neji shot Tenten an annoyed look and she smiled sheepishly. "She was _supposed_ to."

"I meant to do it," she whined. "I just never got around to it."

Ino snorted. "Hard to imagine. You spend practically all your time with him."

"I forgot," she stated a matter-of-factly.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Pein did his best to tune out Ino and Tenten's bickering. Unlike Pein, Neji made no move to hide his exasperation with his best friend. Reaching over, he clamped a hand over her mouth, effectively cutting off whatever retort she had ready for Ino.

"Just give me the set plot now."

She huffed behind his hand, tongue coming out to lick his palm. He grimaced, removing his hand. She slipped out a copy of the set plot and slid it over.

"There. By the way your hands taste like strawberries and cinnamon."

Neji stared at her oddly. "What?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Strawberries and cinnamon."

"How?"

"You tell me," she shrugged. "Did you have cinnamon coated strawberries this morning?"

"Can we get back on track now?" Pein asked wearily. "Neji?"

"I've got the basic light plot figured out and with Tenten's set I should have it finalized within the next couple of days," Neji stated. "We should be okay for hanging in a week."

"Hanging in a week," Temari repeated, jotting it down in the blank square of the calendar. "How many people do you think you'll need?"

Neji grunted. "No more than three, as long as they know what they're doing."

"No freshmen," Temari muttered.

"That's not what I meant," he intoned dryly, "and you know it."

Pein groaned, head dropping listlessly into his open palm. "Why did I get stuck with you guys?"

Tenten shrugged helplessly. "We may drive you insane, but we do get stuff done."

"So help me, you'd better." He drew in deep, calming breathes. "Ino."

The aforementioned girl watched Pein with curious amusement, drawling, "Yes?"

"Tell me you have something for me."

"But of course," she pronounced proudly, producing various sketches from her bag. Spreading it out across the table, she waited with an expectant smile. His eyes skimmed over the drawings, nodding in approval at Beatrice and Hero's design.

"I think these are great, but what are you going to do about getting them?"

Ino beamed. "I was thinking of borrowing from the local theatre. I know for a fact they have the exact dresses I want for Beatrice and Hero."

"How many do they have?"

"Uh. Four?" she answered hesitantly.

"And what do you plan to do for the others?"

"I asked my mom about it and she said they'd be relatively easy to make, considering I'm not planning on adding in any sort of elaborate details to them."

"And the men?" Pein asked, his question overlapping with Temari's incredulous, "You want to make these? Ino, you haven't even given me a definite date for getting measurements."

"We'll do it this Monday," she waved off dismissively.

Temari perked up an eyebrow at her, not entirely convinced. "Are we really?"

"Scout's honor."

"Ino, the men?"

"You were never a scout," Shikamaru muttered. Ino huffed indignantly.

"I'll have you know, I _was _a girl scout."

"For a month."

Ino pursed her lips and immediately launched into a tirade. Shikamaru looked bored, finger picking at his ear, grunting whenever her voice went high. Tenten and Kankurou somehow got swept up in the argument, which resulted in Neji and Temari getting caught in the middle of playing mediator. Gaara made no move to become a part of the mess and Konan just watched worriedly at Pein's deepening frown lines.

"And besides—"

"_Enough_."

The conversation immediately died. The entire table whipped their heads to look at Pein in shock save Konan who just sighed deeply. It wasn't even that he had raised his voice, because he hadn't, but what shocked them the most was that Pein had said it with such anger uncharacteristic to him.

He slid out of his seat, hard glare set in his eye, and with an air of absolute authority that left nothing to be questioned, stated, "If none of you can focus on the task at hand, then there will be no task at hand. I am postponing this meeting until everyone can get their act together."

No one spoke up as he strode briskly out the room, sharing guilty looks. Konan gave the table a reproachful look and pushed her chair back, silently following her boyfriend.

-.-

She found him sitting out back. "Hey."

He didn't reply, but the shift in his body told her that he heard. She waited a couple of beats before moving to stand behind him. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, she murmured, "Are you okay?"

Pein sighed, turning around to face her. "Honestly, no, not really. I don't normally mind their antics but I just wish they could focus when I need them to. I'd like to get everything sorted and planned out before noon today."

He let out another deep sigh, reaching out for her hands, intertwining their fingers. "I'm getting more white hairs directing this play than I do stressing over school."

"They're good people, but they are also teenagers. _We_ are also teenagers. It's okay to be a little crazy and out of focus," she soothed. "Why don't you go talk to them?"

"Will they listen is the question."

"I know they will."

Pein mused, deep in thought, absently playing with her fingers. Konan watched him expectantly. After a long stretch of silence, he voiced, "I wish they weren't so crazy right now."

"After what you said back there, I don't think they will be for the rest of the meeting."

-.-

"Oh my god what do we do?"

"Shit, I didn't think he'd snap like that."

"I didn't think Pein was capable of snapping."

The room buzzed with nervous energy. Temari kept shooting anxious glances at the door that Pein and Konan had disappeared behind and Ino was just freaking out. There was a sudden hush in conversation when the doors reopened and Pein stepped in. No one spoke a word.

Ino broke down first. "I'm so sorry!"

Pein back away, feeling trepidation at having the blonde throw herself at his feet in a wailing mess. He looked to Shikamaru for help.

"Ino, stop wailing," he grunted, dragging the girl away.

"Not until he forgives us!"

Everyone watched Pein with bated breath. Wearily, he said, "Just promise you'll focus."

The room collectively let out a relieved sigh. "Promise!"

"Well then, where were we?"

-.-

"Okay, so that takes care of costumes. Sound?"

Now that the group was focusing their attention on the meeting and not on anything unnecessary, things were moving at a faster pace. Pein was pleased.

Shikamaru grunted. "I have all the sound cues figured out. I just need to actually get around to finding the sounds."

"Please get on it."

Shikamaru grunted again and Pein hoped it meant that he would. He decided not to dwell on it and turned his attention to Kankurou.

"Find out how many people still need stage makeup and get the number to me so I can order them. Also, once we start full runs, we'll have you teach the cast how to apply their own makeup."

Kankurou nodded to show that he understood.

"We need to figure out who's working on publicity," he continued.

Ino perked up, supplying, "Sai said he had that covered. In fact, I think he said he already had a design in mind."

He hummed, making a note of it. Temari did the same.

"Konan?"

She smiled and he returned it with one of his own. "Hero and Beatrice will have their hair curled and the ladies-in-waiting will have theirs in a bun. The dance and last wedding will have all females with their hair curled. The men will most likely just have their hair gelled back."

He nodded and turned to Temari. "Be sure to call Sasori and get a sense of where he's at in terms of props."

"Roger."

"I do believe that's it," he concluded. "Keep in mind the dates and what still needs to be done. And thank you all for focusing."

There was a flurry of activity as everyone gathered up their things and left the lobby one by one. Pein kept Temari behind long enough to establish dates for rehearsal and soon enough, only he and Konan were left.

"Ready?" she asked, standing patiently by the door.

"Yes. And Konan?"

She regarded him curiously. "Yes?"

"Thanks."

Konan smiled at him. "Your welcome."

-.-

"Go out with me."

Tenten froze, halfway into Neji's car. "Come again?"

Neji exhaled and reiterated, "Go out with me. Please."

She silently extracted herself from his car. Frowning, he did the same, observing her reaction with something akin to worry. For the first time in a long while, he felt uncomfortable with the silence.

"I've thought about it," he revealed, the silence getting to him, "and I—"

"No."

* * *

_A/N: And we're halfway there~! O~h! I cranked this one out pretty fast. Faster than I thought I would, at least. But hey! All the better. So, since we're at the halfway point, I thought I'd share a bit of fun facts regarding the previous chapters._

_-Chapters 2 and 3 were originally supposed to be one chapter. In the end, I figured they'd work better as two separate entities.  
_

_-The scene in chapter 9 where the piano fell over actually did happen to a couple of freshmen when I was in high school. To this day I still don't know how they managed that._

_-Some of the chapters are actually out of order, according to my original outline. This chapter was originally chapter 8 and the current chapter 8 was originally chapter 11._

_Australia: I wish it was referring to the country. Who wouldn't love Australia in their school? It's actually referring to the space under the stage where one can store larger set pieces that can't be stored in the shop. Also known better at the trap room. _


	11. In Which There are Lost Words

**In Which There are Lost Words**

-.-

"He asked me to go out with him! Me!"

Lee just looked confused. "I do not understand. What is the problem with Neji asking you out?"

Tenten sighed, slouching down in one of the theatre seats. "Okay. Remember when we tried going out in middle school?"

Lee nodded.

"And remember what a disaster that was?"

Lee nodded again. "But I still do not see what us dating has anything to do with you and Neji."

Tenten threw her hands up, crying, "It has everything to do with you and Neji! I mean me and Neji! Me! Not you!"

"Tenten, I think you are being too dramatic."

"I'm not," she defended. "My point is that if the two of us can't even go out for a decent amount of time, what makes Neji think he and I are capable of it?"

Lee reasoned, "Just because you and I did not work out does not mean you and Neji will not."

"But if the two of us, who get along so much better, can't even work out then how are Neji and I supposed to?" she countered.

Lee exhaled noisily. "You are overcomplicating things, Tenten."

She huffed, fidgeting uncomfortably under his silent watch.

"Tenten," he began, softly, "I cannot see why you will not give Neji a chance."

"Do I have to explain myself again?"

Lee shook his head. "I have heard your reasoning and I understand where you are coming from. But I still think you should at least give him a chance before rejecting him like that."

"I—" Tenten cut herself off, clamping her mouth shut. Lee watched her with innocent curiosity as she just sunk deeper into the seat. "Well. My answer is still no."

-.-

"Starting today, we are going off book. Temari will be reading along and will be cueing you if you get stuck. Let's start from the top of Act One."

-.-

Neji was getting frustrated. He hadn't seen Tenten since the fiasco that was him trying to ask her out. And according to Lee, she was biking to school. And according to his knowledge of what he knows about her, she hates biking and hasn't biked ever since he got his license.

As much as he hated to admit it, Tenten's presence around him had become something that he had gotten accustomed to and it felt weird not to see her at least once a day. Or even just to talk to her. It was throwing him off and frankly, he didn't like it one bit.

Grumbling, he shifted his attention back to the light plot sitting before him and tried to concentrate on the task at hand, pushing away the thought of his best friend avoiding him.

-.-

"If Signior Leonato be her father, she would have his head on her shoulders for all of Messina to see, as she is like him," Kiba recited.

Temari sighed. "If Signior Leonato be her father, she would not have his head on her shoulders for all Messina, as like him as she is."

"I didn't think you'd still be talking, Signior Benedict, nobody marks you," Ino quipped easily, confidently.

"I wonder that you will still be talking Signior Benedict, nobody marks you," Temari deadpanned.

Ino waved a hand dismissively. "Close enough."

"Ino, there is no close enough in Shakespeare. Let's just continue."

"What my dear Lady Disdain; are you yet living?"

"Is it possible disdain hath…line."

A sigh. "Is it possible disdain should die…"

"Is it possible disdain should die while she hath such…"

Another sigh. "Hath such meet food to feed it as Signior Benedict."

Ino's eyes lit up, recalling the rest of the line. "Courtesy itself must convert to disdain, if you come in her presence."

"Then is…line."

Another sigh. "Then is courtesy a turncoat."

Kiba looked even more lost. Yet another sigh from Temari. "But it is certain I am loved…"

"But it is certain I am loved of all ladies," he mouthed out slowly, slowly growing more confident with each word, "only you excepted: and I would I could find in my heart that I had not a hard heart; for, truly, I love none."

"Line."

And yet one _more_ sigh from Temari.

-.-

Tenten slipped into the seat behind Pein and leaned forward to whisper, "I need the keys."

Leaning back, he tilted his head just enough to be able to see Tenten from the corner of his eye yet still be able to keep an eye on the actors. "What for?"

"Australia."

"Now, Tenten?"

She nodded. "I just want to check on the flats and see if the legs down there are any good."

Exhaling, he dug through his pockets and held up the keys to her.

"Heads up, actors. The australia's going to be open, so be careful."

-.-

"And uh…tis is the east, and Hero is the sun!"

Hinata giggled quietly and he grinned boyishly down at her. Temari cocked a brow and prompted, "My visor…"

"My visor, my visor," he muttered. "Ah. My visor is Philemon's roof; within the house is dove. Jove."

-.-

Descending the ladder and kicking on the lights, Tenten surveyed the australia. She eyed the stacks of flats at the other end of the room and carefully travelled through the mess of things over. Tugging at the flats, she pulled them apart from each other, making sure to keep them balanced against her shoulder.

"Eight. Should be enough."

Shifting her weight, she threw it all against the stack of flats currently resting on her and pushed them back against the wall. The cloud of dust that accompanied made her eyes water and her throat itch. Coughing violently, she waved a hand to disperse the dust.

Once it had settled, she climbed over a door piece and kicked aside some chairs, tripping over a rug in the process. She reached the pile of legs and teasers with much difficulty. Grabbing at the pile of fabric, she searched around for an edge, tossing aside teasers.

-.-

"Wait, wait, wait."

The actors on stage stopped moving about and turned their attention to Pein.

"Kankurou, what are you doing?"

"Dancing?" he replied uncertainly.

The glare that Karin was shooting him was so murderous that it could have burned a hole through his head. She gritted out, "Dancing?"

Kankurou shrugged unhelpfully.

"You are not _dancing_," she seethed. "You are doing the elephant stomp and the next time you so much as step on my foot, it's going up your ass."

"Woah there," Kankurou drawled. "A little harsh, don't you think?"

"No."

Pein cleared his throat. Karin and Kankurou fell silent, though it didn't discourage Karin from softening her glare. "While I don't exactly agree with Karin on what she's going to do with her foot, Kankurou, at least try to keep from stepping on her. Alright, where were we?"

-.-

"Where's Tenten?"

Sasuke gave Neji a quick glance and turned back to sorting screws. "No idea."

Neji sighed. "When you see her—"

"Sasuke!"

"Speak of the devil," Sasuke muttered. Neji turned, eyes latching onto Tenten's incoming form. Their eyes met, he was sure, but she immediately diverted them and acted as though she hadn't seen him. It irked him.

"So we have enough flats down in australia—"

"Tenten."

She ignored him and continued to ramble on to Sasuke. "—so we'll have to take Karui and Udon down with us to grab them—"

"Tenten."

"—while we're at it let's grab the legs as well—"

Having had enough, Neji grabbed Tenten by the elbow and turned her around to face him. "Tenten."

"Oh Neji, I didn't see you there," she greeted innocently. "Did you need something?"

He swore he could feel a tick in his forehead forming. "Ignore me all you want, but don't do it when we're working."

She yanked her arm away from him and crossed them defensively across her chest. "Fine. What do you want?"

"We need to talk about colors."

She sighed in defeat. "Alright."

-.-

"That's enough for today."

Temari let out a relieved sigh and flipped her script shut. "Why can't you all be like Hinata and have most of your lines memorized?"

The mentioned girl blushed and ducked her head down. Naruto grinned proudly and pulled her into a side hug.

Ino teased, "Geez, Hinata, make us all look bad, why don't you?"

Hinata flustered, "Oh, I'm really sorry. I didn't—"

Ino clucked her tongue. "Hinata, I'm just teasing."

"I want all of you to have at least most of the first act memorized by next week," Pein declared before dismissing all the actors.

-.-

"Update on Sasori."

Pein kept packing but listened attentively.

"He already has a list, says he'll drop by and finalize it with you soon."

"Thank you."

-.-

Sasuke dragged Ino aside as soon as she stepped foot out the door. Clamping a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming, he pulled her towards the back of the theatre. She struggled against his grip and her heel connected with his shin, eliciting a muffled curse from the boy.

"Will you stop that?" he hissed.

She stopped struggling long enough to aim a glare at him. The moment he released his grip on her, she whirled around on him and jabbed him hard in the chest.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He swatted away her hand, resisting the urge to rub at the stinging spot. "I need to talk to you."

She threw her hands up. "And you couldn't have just asked instead of dragging me like a kidnapper?"

"Whatever."

"No!" Ino exclaimed, affronted. "Not whatever!"

"Look, do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"

"No, not really."

Sasuke glared. Ino exhaled noisily and gestured for him to continue.

"Load of good talking did."

Ino blinked, confused. "What?"

"Load of good—"

"I heard you the first time, my god," she interrupted. "I meant about what?"

Giving her a look that was clearly disbelieving, Sasuke waited impatiently for it to dawn on her. Ino was still confused, mind whirring through every conversation she's ever had with him in the past few months. She hit a fist against an open palm in realization.

"Karin."

Now that Ino had a grasp of what Sasuke was talking about, he relayed the entire conversation back to her. Ino's face went from attentive to bewildered to barely restrained amusement.

"I think there's something wrong with her."

Ino shook her head despondently, the corner of her lips tugging into grin. "I don't think it had anything to do with her. I think you just have no tact."

"I have plenty of tact," he grumbled defensively.

She eyed him suspiciously. "No. No you _really_ don't."

"Whatever."

Ino snorted. "She's determined, I'll give you that."

Sasuke leaned against the back of the theatre, Ino moving to stand in front of him. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Ino cupped her cheek thoughtfully, eyes staring off into the distance. "Well, I suppose you could always be a bastard to her. Look at what happened between you and Sakura."

"Don't you dare mention that."

Her hands came up to placate his anger. "Alright, alright. Why don't I go talk to her? Since, you know, you talking to her didn't exactly work."

"All that's going to do is cause a bigger mess than I need this to be."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Fine. But I'm not responsible for anything that happens."

-.-

Naruto sat by Hinata as they waited for Neji and Tenten to finish discussing. Watching the two of them curiously, Naruto leaned over to Hinata, whispering, "What's going on between them?"

Hinata glanced over, surprised. Naruto jerked his head minutely over towards the two where the tension was so thick it was starting to affect bystanders.

"They look uncomfortable. They're never uncomfortable with each other."

Hinata studied her cousin and his best friend. She shook her head. "I don't know. Neji came home in a foul mood a couple of days ago but he wouldn't say anything."

"You don't suppose they're fighting."

"Neji and Tenten do argue a lot. But I don't think they've ever fought for this long."

The rustle of paper alerted the two to the fact that Neji and Tenten were done and they pushed themselves off the ground, patting at their butts for dust and dirt. She leaned over and gave Naruto a light kiss, bidding him a good day. Turning, she followed after Neji to his car. Hinata glanced behind her, bewildered to find that Tenten wasn't trailing after them and calling the front seat.

"Are we not sending Tenten home first?"

Neji stiffened. "No. She biked to school today."

Hinata glanced worriedly between Neji and the retreating form of Tenten, steeling her resolve to get to the bottom of things.

* * *

_Legs: large black curtains, standard size being seventeen by twenty-four. They are usually hung on pipes to mask the wings and block the audience's view of everything backstage._

_Teasers: I'm used to four by seventy something? They're really narrow and long and they're used to mask the hanging lights from the audience. _


	12. In Which There is Hanging

**In Which There is Hanging**

-.-

Hinata found that she couldn't concentrate on anything at the moment, too preoccupied with worry over Neji and Tenten.

She had noticed her cousin's mood becoming increasingly darker with each passing day and that Tenten had been actively avoiding Neji. She believed that she had some kind of idea over what exactly they were fighting over, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions too soon. However, Neji was making it clear to everyone that he didn't want to discuss whatever it was that transpired between them. And Tenten was making it hard for anyone to find her.

Hinata sighed despondently, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ears. She glanced across the field to where Tenten would usually sit with Lee and Neji, the empty space around Lee glaringly obvious seeing as how even Neji was missing today.

Pushing herself off the grass, she approached him.

"Hello, Lee."

"Hello Hinata," he greeted, smiling largely up at her. "Why don't you sit?"

Thanking him, she settled down next to him. They ate in companionable silence for a while, Hinata unable to bring up Neji and Tenten.

"You wish to talk about my friends, do you not?"

It was safe to say that Hinata was mildly surprised at the question. But Lee did have a knack for figuring out these things and her surprise ebbed away as quickly as it came.

"Yes, I do."

Lee shook his head. "I am sorry, Hinata, but I do not think this is something I should be telling you. It is something either Tenten or Neji should tell you."

She sighed and nodded. "I understand." And she did.

-.-

Making her presence known with a sharp knock to the door, Temari said, "Neji, we've set aside this Saturday for you to hang lights."

He wheeled around in the chair in silent regard and nodded. As he was about to turn back around, Temari asked, "Have you seen Tenten? She's not in the shop or on the catwalk."

"No."

Temari sighed. "Pity. I really don't like talking on the phone.."

-.-

Her pocket was vibrating. "Hello?"

"Where in the world are you?"

"In the attic."

"Why are you in the attic? Better question, how did you get _into_ the attic?"

Tenten clicked her tongue, moving down the plank to sit near the entrance to improve her signal. She replied as ominously as she could, "Trade secret, Temari. If I tell you, I might just have to kill you."

"Not funny, Tenten. Don't forget, I rule over you."

"I'm serious, Temari. Trade secret."

"You picked the lock." It wasn't a question. There was no doubt in Temari's mind that that was what happened.

"What?" Tenten cried, indignant. "I'll have you know I got in legally."

On the other side of the phone, Temari resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "As long as you aren't either drinking beer up there or hiding a dead body, I don't care what you're doing anymore. This Saturday we're hanging lights. Might as well get legs done, too."

"Aye aye, captain. Oh, by the way, it seems as though two of the lights aren't working. And I just found a dead rat."

"Again? Make sure to get rid of it and reset the trap."

-.-

Naruto found Hinata sitting against the theatre nearest the courtyard, script laying open on her lap. By the way her eyes were unfocused, it was clear enough that she had something else on her mind.

"Hey."

Her eyes slowly focused again and she tilted her head back, smiling shyly up at him. "Hello, Naruto."

He made a motion towards the empty spot next to her, wordlessly asking if he could sit next to her. She nodded and scooted over enough to make room for him. "What're you think about?"

Her smile fell, just a bit. "Just thinking about Neji and Tenten."

Naruto pursed his lips. "Hinata…"

Hinata shook her head, wordlessly pleaded for him not to push the subject. Reluctantly acquiescing, he gestured at the script. "How's memorizing coming?"

"It would be a lot better it I had someone to run lines off of," she answered honestly, grateful.

He reached over to pluck her script out of her lap. "Here, let me help."

Hinata shook her head fervently, reaching for it back. "No, it's okay, really! I'll just have Hanabi help me."

Holding the script above his head, Naruto clicked his tongue. "It'd help me too, you know."

She looked a bit uncertain, biting her lips in thought. Nodding, she sat back, allowing him access to her script.

"Now, where are you having trouble?"

-.-

Karui arrived to a quiet theatre and gave it a quick lookover. Hearing the doors open behind her, she turned to see Temari walk in. She asked, "Is this all of us?"

Temari dropped her bag by the stage wall, Tenten trailing after her. "We don't need a lot of people working today. Less is more."

"There weren't a lot of us to begin with," Tenten quipped.

Temari pointedly ignored her. "Are Neji and Sasuke here?"

Karui pointed a finger up to the lighting station and then directed it towards the booth.

"Great. Grab a ladder and let's get started. Neji, what lights do we need?"

-.-

Tenten unlocked the attic door with the use of Temari's keys. She climbed in, having Neji send source fours up after her. Walking down the plank, she set one by each of the light that wasn't working. She stepped off the plank and onto the roofing of the theatre. Taking extra care not to step on any fragile areas, she positioned herself in the best possible way to reach the light and still be comfortable. One hand holding onto a beam for support, she used the other to unplug the twist plug.

"Righty tighty, lefty loosey," Tenten mumbled, making the motions of screwing and unscrewing. Once she remembered which way to turn the bolt, she grabbed the wrench from her pocket and proceeded to loosen the clamp.

Once loose enough for her to pull off, she unhooked the safety and removed the light from the pipe. She set the dead light on the plank and grabbed the working light from beside it. Hanging it onto the pipe where the original one used to be, she tightened the clamp and hooked the safety.

She took the wrench to the other bolt further down the yoke, loosening it enough for her to be able to readjust the angle of the light. Slipping the wrench back into her pocket, Tenten released her hold on the support beam and focused the light so that it was pointed towards the hole. Positioning it correctly, she then tightened the bolt again.

She straightened out her back, groaning when she felt it crack, and patted off her pants. Grabbing a hold of the support beam, she heaved herself back onto the plank and headed down towards the other one. She repeated the same process to it.

Grabbing the two dead lights by the yoke, she carried them over to Neji, handing them down one at a time.

Standing at the entrance to the attic, she gave her handiwork a glance over. Nodding proudly, she ducked out and descended the ladder.

-.-

Neji leaned uncomfortably beside the attic ladder. He fidgeted, running a hand through the ends of his hair, casting nervous glances up at the attic door.

Things with Tenten had not gotten any better. At the rate they were going, he doubted they could ever go back to how they were before everything got so fucked up. Really, he'd give up the chances for anything romantic with her just to have his best friend back.

Frustrated, he let his head fall back against the concrete, disregarding the dull throb that appeared from the impact.

-.-

Karui grabbed one of the Par Cans Neji had set out and cautiously, using only one hand, climbed up the ladder. Sasuke held it steady for her.

Setting the lamp and the wrench onto the platform at the top, she pulled herself up to the second highest rung and straightened, locking her knees, disregarding the warning.

She raised the light up and hung it onto the pipe. Hand reaching down for the wrench, her fingers bumped against it, sending it falling over the edge.

"Wrench!"

"Shit, woman!" Sasuke squawked. He ducked a moment too late and the wrench ended clipping his arm. The ladder Karui was standing wobbled dangerously as he recoiled in pain.

"Watch it, Sasuke!"

He cursed, grabbing the sides to steady the ladder as Karui held on for dear life. Once it had stabled, Karui released her grip, climbing down to retrieve the dropped wrench.

"There's a lanyard there for a reason. It's so you _don't drop it_."

Karui rolled her eyes and shimmied back up the ladder, bracing her shins against the topmost step as she straightened out and reached for the clamp. "At least it didn't hit your head."

Tenten heard from up on the catwalk and let loose a loud bark of laughter. "I remember that! Except it was a drill."

"And it hurt like a bitch," Sasuke griped tightly.

"Oh suck it up. You've been hurt worse."

"Not exactly something to be proud of," he grumbled darkly.

-.-

"Are we putting in gels today?"

"Go ask Neji."

"Why can't you?"

"Tenten."

"Ugh. Fine."

-.-

"Lights center stage, coming in!"

"Thank you!"

Sasuke waited until the stage underneath the pipe was clear to unlatch the safety of the fly. He pulled, bringing down the pipe. Once the weight reached the grid and couldn't go up any further, Sasuke latched the safety.

"Source four here, here, and here. Fresnel there and there," Neji directed, pointing to each specific spot.

Karui cracked her neck and along with Temari and Sasuke, set to work.

-.-

Tenten found Neji by the lighting station. She shuffled awkwardly for a moment.

"Are we putting in gels?"

He didn't look back. "Not until after we focus the lights."

"Oh, okay."

Cue awkward silence.

-.-

Ino walked in with an armful of clothes.

Peering around the pile, she delicately weaved her way around the lights still set on the stage and walked into the green room. She dumped everything onto the couch.

"Are those the outfits for the ladies-in-waiting?"

Ino nodded. "There's more in my mom's car."

"Good."

-.-

"Tenten. While Neji and Sasuke finish up lights, go grab the legs from the australia. We'll start hanging those."

Tenten mock saluted Temari and plucked the keys from her fingers. She called out to Karui and motioned for her to follow. With deft fingers, Tenten had the trap door unlocked and open.

"Temari! Keys!"

She tossed them over her shoulder, smirking at the sound of keys being caught and lowered herself into the australia. Karui followed after.

"Alright, Karui, stay by the ladder. You're feeding them to Temari."

Karui gave her a thumbs up.

Tenten pushed aside miscellaneous objects, the clutter seemingly having grown since the last time she was there. Gathering up the legs she had set aside, she gingerly stepped over scattered items, making sure not to trip on anything and waited for Karui to ascend halfway up the ladder. She held up the mass of black fabric for Karui to slowly feed up.

-.-

Ino pulled Temari aside.

"We need to have a day where I can adjust the costumes on the actors."

Temari raised an eyebrow. "You mean Monday?"

Ino shrugged. "Sure."

-.-

"I've got props in the car."

Temari huffed, fluttering her bangs. "Why are you all choosing today to be productive?"

Sasori gave her a blank look. Temari shook her head resignedly.

"Now I'm wishing we had more hands here. Sasuke, go help Sasori bring props in."

"Why me?"

-.-

Tenten carried a leg up and across the catwalk, Karui following shortly after with another one. Dropping it by her feet, she dug around for the tie line. Catching hold of it, she wound it around her finger and yanked, bringing up the edge of the leg.

Using bow knots, she tied the leg to the pipe, doing the same to all the other tie lines along that end of the leg. Karui did the same with her leg, making sure that the two legs overlapped in the center. Once all the knots were tied and in place, they heaved the legs over the railing.

"Legs, stage left!" Tenten warned.

"Thank you!" Temari called from the stage.

The heavy black fabric fell towards the stage, held in place by the tie line. She shifted some of the knots over, making sure that the fabric wasn't bunched up in one place. Because there was still a good amount of space between the end of the leg to the stage, Tenten made them undo the knots and move them down onto the lower pipe.

-.-

"Is there a place for us to put these props?"

Temari took in the armful of props Sasori and Sasuke had and sighed. "Wait a minute."

She called Karui down from the catwalk and the two of them headed into the green room. Temari pushed aside one of the cabinets to reach the collapsible table stored behind it. Together, they heaved the thing out to the stage right wing and set it up by the green room door.

"There. It's the props' table."

-.-

"All we have left to do is hang these legs on this pipe," Tenten instructed.

Karui sighed. "And then we're done?"

"With legs."

Lacing her fingers together, she stretched them out in front of her and cracked them. "Let's get to work then."

Tenten carried over a ladder, placing it directly underneath the aforementioned pipe. Shouldering a part of the leg, she slowly ascended the ladder. Karui kept one hand on the ladder to keep it steady while using the other to help ease the weight of the leg.

It was a long and tedious process, tying no more than a couple knots before having to descend the ladder and move it over a couple of inches. Eventually, they got it done.

As Karui put away the ladder, Tenten went back to the catwalk to grab a couple of stage weights and took them over to the fly system. Finding the pulley that was connected to the pipes with the newly hung legs, she placed weights on to even out the sudden weight change.

-.-

"Make sure to plug in all the lights before you leave."

"What if it doesn't work?" Karui asked.

"We'll figure all that out on Monday."

-.-

"Are we done for the day?"

"Yes. Unless you'd like to stay overnight."

"Nah, let's go."

"Don't forget to put out the ghost light."

* * *

_yoke: part of the lighting instrument that allows it to be carried. Sort of like a handle._

_Par Cans, Fresnel, Source 4: different types of lighting instruments_

_gels: colored sheets that you place in front of the lamp_

_"lights!"/"thank you!": it's a way to make sure that people on stage know that something is flying in or out. This way, people won't stand under whatever it is and accidentally get hurt_

_grid: the top most part of the theatre. It's usually made of high tension wire so it's pretty much safe and can hold a lot of weight. Unless, of course, it's my high school and instead of wire it's made with two by fours.  
_

_tie line: black rope that actually has a pretty good grip when tied_

_bow knots: the same knots used for tying shoelaces_

_ghost light: it a lamp that is placed on center stage because the theatre is pitch black when there's no light. It's to ensure that whoever enters the theatre won't die or hurt themselves before the lights come on_


	13. In Which There is Loading

**In Which There is Loading**

-.-

"We have a lot of things to do today, so I hope you're all planning on staying late today."

Simultaneous groans came Pein's way and he sent the entire cast a sharp glare, effectively cutting their protests short.

"We will not be rehearsing the entire play today. We have the costumes in so we will need to have the actors fitted and if anything needs adjusting, it will be done today. As well, we will be having Kankurou teach the entire class how to apply stage makeup. If you do not have stage makeup, pay ten dollars to either me or Temari and you will get one. Is that clear?"

There came a chorus of reluctant agreement.

"Alright. Hinata, Sakura, Karin, you three are having your costumes fitted first."

-.-

"While the actors are rehearsing, I want you to start loading in the set."

Tenten arched a brow. "You really want us moving large pieces of set with actors running around?"

Pein sighed, holding out his keys. "We're kind of getting pressed for time, so yes."

Tenten shrugged. "Okay."

-.-

"So, Hinata." Ino drawled, helping the girl into her costume.

Hinata glanced apprehensively over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"What's up with you and Naruto? Any new juicy secrets you want to tell me?"

She flushed. "Th-there isn't anything going on."

Ino hummed disbelievingly. She sang, "I can _smell_ a liar."

"There really isn't, Ino," Hinata protested weakly.

Ino tutted. She rounded on Hinata, hands pinching at the fabric beneath her chest and hips. "Don't think you're weaseling out of this conversation any time soon. By the way, did you lose weight?"

"I think so."

Ino huffed, lightly slapping Hinata's stomach as she reached for the pincushion. "You bum."

Hinata quickly stammered out an apology.

-.-

"Ow, ow, ow!" Karin shrieked. "Watch it!"

Sakura fumbled around, trying to get a grasp on the zipper that had now caught hold of Karin hair.

"Get it out!"

"I'm trying!" Sakura bit back, struggling with the mess. Grunting, she tugged at the mass of hair. Karin shrieked louder. The zipper hadn't moved an inch and instead the tangle just seemed to be getting worse. At her wits end, Sakura called for help. "Ino!"

Ino looked away from Hinata and took in the scene. She calmly stated, "If it's not coming out, cut it."

"Don't cut my hair!"

"Not like we have a choice. It's either we rip it out and damage the costume or cut it," Ino reasoned. She then took on a more menacing tone. "If you so much as pop one stitch on that dress, you're making a new one from scratch."

"Ino," Hinata gently chastised.

"Fine, fine. You're done, by the way," Ino sighed, quickly helping Hinata unzip her dress. Giving her one final pat on the back, Ino ambled over to Sakura and Karin, picking up a pair of scissors on the way.

"Let's see this mess."

She turned Karin around and clicked her tongue. Without warning, she looped a finger around the knot and with one swift snip, cut it off.

Karin whimpered, "My hair."

Rolling her eyes, Ino set the scissors down and went about untangling the hair, tugging gently on the zipper. "For crying out loud, woman, get it together."

Karin glared up at Ino through her bangs. "You just cut my hair and you're telling me to get it together?"

"Yes. And Hinata?"

Hinata hummed.

"Just lay the dress out neatly on the couch. Thank you, dearie."

Ino gave the zipper one final tug and smiled satisfyingly as it freed itself. She removed the clump of hair and swept the rest over her shoulder, zipping Karin up.

"Stay and Sakura get into your costume."

As Sakura shimmied into her own outfit, Ino grabbed her pincushion and began walking around Karin. She tugged at the fabric around Karin's waist and bust, pleased that she managed to get the measurements just about right. There was dead silence as she worked.

Without warning, "Sasuke's not interested."

Karin blinked, her eyes narrowing, and scoffed. "What are you, his wingman?"

"Look, I'm just putting it out there in black and white. He doesn't want to get together with you. There's a higher chance of him asking Sakura out again."

"Don't drag me back into this!" Sakura squawked, whirling around and trying not to trip in her dress.

"Why would he want to ask that pink-haired birdbrain out again?"

Sakura looked affronted. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I said it. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll punch you in the face if you don't stop moving," Ino growled, cutting their fight short.

Karin huffed but complied and held still. Ino worked at pulling up the hem. Without looking up, she stated, "Do yourself a favor, Karin, and give up. I don't care about you nor do I think I ever would, but as one female to another, give up. Sasuke's a lousy bum."

"He is not a bum!" Karin argued back. "He's a sweet, caring man who's just misunderstood sometimes."

Ino finally glanced up. "You sure we're talking about Sasuke? The Sasuke Uchiha?"

"You know," Sakura piped up meekly, "he can be sweet when he wants to be."

"Who asked you?"

"I was just inputting my opinion."

"Well, I don't need your opinion," Karin replied snootily.

Ino rolled her eyes and straightened her legs. She reached out to undo Karin's dress. "Whatever. You want to chase him, you go right ahead. I already gave you my two cents."

Karin huffed, letting the costume drop to the floor. Ino let out a muffled cry, pained to see her lovely masterpiece just tossed to the floor. She scurried over and pulled it off the floor, patting off dust. Ino watched Karin's retreating back as she gently laid the dress next to Hinata's. She shrugged and turned to Sakura. "At least I can tell Sasuke I tried."

-.-

"We need to load the set in," Tenten chirped, practically skipping over to the trap door. "But first, flats! Karui, come with me and Sasuke, you catch."

-.-

"What was all that about?"

Ino hummed absently.

"Why'd you say all that to Karin?"

"Oh, that. Sasuke made me."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "The last time you did anything Sasuke told you to do was in middle school."

"Your point?" Ino challenged.

"I'm just saying, why now all of a sudden?"

Ino shrugged, straightening up. She motioned for Sakura to turn around. "Why not?"

"It's just weird. Ow!"

Ino laughed guiltily as she hurriedly removed the offending pin. "Sorry."

Sakura shook her head resignedly. "Are we still on for our movie night with Hinata Friday?"

"Can't."

"Why?"

Ino explained, "I've got a date."

"With who?" Sakura inquired, curious.

"Kiba."

"But weren't you chasing after Sai?"

"Girl, that was, like, three months ago, keep up. And besides, he's clearly gay."

Now that certainly shocked her. "He's gay?"

Ino finally glanced away from the dress. "I thought everyone knew, what with the way he keeps commenting on Naruto's dick."

"What?"

The two girls in the green room glanced over to the door leading from the theatre to see Tenten standing there looking scared.

Ino greeted as though everything was normal. "Oh hey, Tenten."

"What did I just walk into?"

"Nothing."

"Okay?"

Deciding not to stick around any longer, Tenten left the green room. Ino laughed as Sakura turns her attention back to their conversation.

"But why Kiba? I thought you didn't like him like that."

"I don't," she replied easily.

"So why'd you agree?"

"Why not?"

"Ino."

"Look, I don't like him like that. But he was just so sweet when asking that I couldn't say no." Ino sighed and gave Sakura's butt a swift smack. "Finished. Call Lee, Kiba, and Itachi in, kay?"

-.-

"Just work on lights. Do what you need to do. Just don't kill anyone."

Neji arched an eyebrow at Pein. He then rolled his eyes at the realization that that was all the instructions he was going to be getting from the man.

Grabbing his light plot from the booth, he headed towards the catwalk.

-.-

"Hey babe," Kiba joked, waggling his eyebrows at Ino. She rolled her eyes and mock threatened him with a pin. He held his hands up in submission. "No endearments. So about our date—"

Lee exclaimed exuberantly, "You two are going on a date?"

"Hold on there, Lee!" Ino held her arms in front her to stop him from coming any closer. "Yes, we're going on a date. Why do _you_ sound so happy about it?"

She could have sworn his eyes sparkled. "Well of course I am happy! I certainly did not foresee this but this is most wonderful news!"

Ino sighed and let out a quiet laugh. "Sure."

She handed them their costumes and waited for them to get dressed. Kiba coughed lightly and stared pointedly at her gaze. Rolling her eyes, she turned around to allow them privacy.

"I'm going to see it all come dress rehearsal, you know."

Even without looking behind her, she could tell he was grinning wolfishly and was no doubt waggling his eyebrows at her again. "I know. I just want to keep it all in suspense."

"Dork."

"The dorkiest."

-.-

"Ino tried to talk me out of loving you," Karin announced much to Sasuke's displeasure. He did his best to ignore her presence as he waited for Tenten to bring up the flats. Karin pouted and sidled up to press into his side.

"Sasuke," she whined, "you're not listening."

Grunting, he whirled around to face her. "I'm trying to work here and you're not helping."

She reeled back, a pained expression flitting quickly over her face. She hurriedly schooled her face into a mask of indifference and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Well, of course, my beauty's too distracting."

"No, it's not," he gritted out. "It's your blabbering. Just leave."

She drew in a deep breath and pursed her lips. "Fine, but only because I _have_ to, not because you told me to."

-.-

Moegi hovered around the door to the green room, eyes flickering nervously towards the people there. Itachi was the first to notice her.

"Yes?"

She jumped and stammered out, "Do-do you guys know how to apply stage makeup?"

Ino glanced over her shoulder. "I already know how."

"As do I," Lee seconded.

Kiba nodded.

Temari appeared behind Moegi. "Finish up and go sit in the theatre."

"Aw, Temari," Ino whined, "I already know stage makeup."

"Just a refresher."

"But—"

"No buts. Go."

-.-

Kankurou picked up a makeup kit and waved it over his head. "Who doesn't have one yet?"

Konohamaru scrambled over to the edge of the stage, crying, "I don't!"

Rubbing his fingers together, he did his best imitation of a stereotypical gangster accent. "You got the dough?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Konohamaru nodded, digging into his bag for his wallet. Producing it, he then dug around and held up a ten dollar bill. Kankurou swapped it with a makeup kit.

"Thank you."

"And thank _you_."

Temari plucked the dollar out of Kankurou's hands and stuffed it into the envelope in her hand.

"I was going to give it to you."

"Better safe than sorry," Temari quipped easily.

"Women," he mumbled. Clearing his throat, he asked, "So who doesn't know how to apply stage makeup?"

-.-

Tenten popped her head up from the australia and surveyed the flats already leaning against the wall. Counting silently in her head, she made sure that they had brought up enough.

"Alright, Karui, we're good to go."

Cracking her neck and arching her back, Tenten waited for Karui to close the trap door. She called Sasuke over and instructed that the two of them start grabbing things from the shop while she opened up the barn doors.

-.-

"Barn door's open!"

"Thank you!"

Temari turned to face Pein. "Was it really a good idea to do this now?"

"I wouldn't have instructed otherwise."

She shrugged helplessly. "You're the boss. But just wait, some actor's going to get themselves hurt."

"Go knock on wood, Temari."

-.-

Neji checked that all the cables of the lights had been plugged in and wrote down the channel each was connected to on his light plot. Reaching the last one on the catwalk, he furrowed his brow to see that is was missing.

"Temari?"

She appeared from underneath him. "Yes?"

He pointed to the empty spot. "Did we not put a light here?"

"I thought we did."

"So did I."

"Hold on." She waved Tenten over. "Did you hang a light there?"

Tenten scrutinized the spot carefully. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I did."

"So where is it?"

"The ghost moved it," she stated, completely confident in her assumption. Waving a hand dismissively, she just reasoned, "We'll hang another one and maybe the missing one will show up."

"You heard her, Neji. Hang another."

-.-

Sasuke grabbed at the archway while Tenten footed the piece and the two of them gently tilted it down. Karui came over to help ease the weight of the set piece. The three of them then shuffle slowly towards the back of the theatre.

Upon reaching their destination, they set it down and leaned it against the open barn doors.

"How are we getting this in?"

"Here, switch with me."

Tenten motioned for Karui to take her place. She heaved herself onto the stage and the three of them began to slowly maneuver the archway in.

"Karui, take your side and tilt it up."

Karui did as she was told and held her end above her head. Now that the edge wasn't catching on the door, it made moving the piece simpler. Once the vast majority of the set piece was in Sasuke hopped on stage. With Sasuke and Tenten pulling and Karui pushing, they got the ends of the archway in. Karui hopped onstage to help them right the piece. Tenten footed the bottom as Sasuke and Karui walked the archway upright. Once standing by itself, they pushed it off to the wings to keep it from getting in the way of rehearsal.

Dusting her hands off, Tenten announced, "Let's go grab the others things. They'll be easier than this archway, for sure."

-.-

Kankurou picked up his makeup kit. "You want to make sure that your base is at least one shade darker than your skin."

Popping open the case, he picked up each item and held them up, describing in detail how to apply it for it to show up underneath the harsh stage lights. He called Karin on stage and used her as a model. He indicated how to make sure there was enough makeup on and demonstrated highlights and shadows.

"Remember to powder your face, but don't powder too little because otherwise the shine of your oils will come through," Kankurou advised. He then pointed to her face. "Also remember that your eyes and mouth are the most expressive parts of the actor's face."

"One last note. I'll be going around before dress rehearsal and shows to make sure the makeup is applied right."

-.-

Ino approached Temari, ready to ask but Temari beat her to the punch.

"Yes, you can go back to the fittings now."

-.-

"While Ino finishes with costume fittings, Kiba, Naruto and Itachi, let's rehearse the fight scene. Lee?"

-.-

"Trellises?"

"Check."

"Columns?"

"Check."

"Arches?"

"Check."

Tenten clapped her hands together in satisfaction. "Sweet. The table and chairs are currently in the teacher's office, so we'll go grab those in a bit. I think all we have left now are the benches. Let's go grab them."

-.-

Lee grabbed Kiba's arm and moved it so that it was no longer blocking Itachi's face.

"Alright. Just remember, make sure to angle yourself so that even if you are not hitting anything it looks like you are," Lee advised. "Let us run that again."

Kiba and Itachi retook their original positions and Lee signaled for them to start. Lee watched with a keen eye as they went through the moves, occasionally stopping them to readjust or to take over and demonstrate how it should be.

"Wait."

Lee took Kiba's sword from him and asked him to scoot over. Taking Kiba's place, he instructed for Itachi to start. "Kiba, make sure you don't lunge too far forward on some of the swings."

After going through the first few moves to explain what he meant, he handed the sword back to Kiba and had them start over again.

-.-

"Motherfucking apple."

Ino cocked an eyebrow, seeing Suigetsu slap a battered apple off the table.

"What are you going on about?"

"He thinks an apple is stalking him," Juugo supplied helpfully.

Suigetsu whipped around, snarling. "I don't think, I _know_."

"Well, _I_ know you should change," Ino suggested dryly, dangling his costume in front of him. He grabbed it from her and began stripping, all the while glaring at the fruit now lying on the floor.

"I should just fucking eat it."

Ino shrugged. "Then why don't you?"

"I'm not eating a fucking possessed fruit."

Temari entered the green room to ask about fitting progress but took one look at the apple and changed her question. "Why is there a smashed apple on the floor?"

"Suigetsu threw it there," Juugo provided.

Temari's eyes narrowed dangerously at Suigetsu who in turn snapped his head around to glare at Juugo.

"Sweep it up," Temari commanded.

"No."

"Sweep it up," she reiterated. "I'm not making a tech clean up your mess."

Grumbling, he shuffled out to grab a broom.

-.-

Neji approached Pein. "I'm going to need Saturday to focus and gel lights."

"Duly noted."

-.-

"Loading's done," Tenten announced to Pein.

He nodded his approval. "Is the painting done?"

"Just about. We do need to finish the trellises and one of the archways, but that's easy."

"Alright. You can go home now."

"Thank god."

-.-

Sasuke rounded on Ino. "You didn't try."

She sighed. Ignoring him, she finished up with Matsuri and told the girl she was free to leave. Turning around, she finally answered him. "I totally tried! Look. Why don't you just go out with Karin?"

"Because I don't like her, okay?"

"Yeah, because you still like Sakura. That's great—" she started, groaning when he cut he off.

"I don't still like Sakura."

"Yes, you do. You may have been the one to break it off, but you. Still. Like. Her," Ino enunciated, poking Sasuke in the chest with each word.

"I think I know myself better than you."

"And I think I can read you better than you think I can. Karin is stubborn as fuck and you're just wishy-washy with Sakura. Stop it."

"I am not," he argued.

Ino let out something between a shriek and a groan, throwing her arms up into the air. "You call her, you message her all time—don't say you don't because you clearly do—and you obviously feel bad about breaking up with her."

"Since when?"

Ino suppressed the need to scream in his face. "How obstinate can you get?"

"Obstinate?"

"Yes. Stubborn, tenacious, determined—"

"I know what obstinate means. I'm just surprised _you_ know it."

"Side effects of hanging out with a brain," she waved away dismissively. "Look, stop harassing Sakura—"

"I'm not harassing—"

"Stop interrupting!" she snarled. Drawing in a deep breath, she calmed herself down enough to not want to slap him silly. She pinned him with her deadliest glare and uttered, "Quit giving her mixed signals. She's finally getting over you."

-.-

"Thank you all for being patient today while we did costume fittings. Be here right after school tomorrow to rehearse the dance scene. You may go home now."

-.-

Neji waited for her at the front of the theatre.

"Hey."

An awkward silence hung in the air between the two of them. Tenten shifted from foot to foot, eyes flitting to Neji's face every so often.

Finally, she replied tentatively, "Hey."

"We should talk."

Her first instinct was to decline. She hesitated, thought better of it, and agreed. "Yes, we should. How about over coffee?"

He gave her a wry smile, leading her towards his car. "I thought you hated coffee."

"I do," she agreed. "But you don't."

He blinked, his gait slowing as he looked back at her in surprise. A small, but sincere, smile spread across his face. "Coffee it is, then."

* * *

_A/N: Things are starting to get a bit hectic so it's going to be jumping around a lot. This is usually the most fun of any production. Not including strike. _

_Barn doors: Yeah. They kind are just barn doors that allows for large set pieces to be brought on stage. _

_Focusing and gelling will be explained in the next chapter.  
_


End file.
